Unexpected Tragedy
by cole231
Summary: After a few too many nights with Aizen and Gin, Yumichika gets a little suprise. Pre-Betrayal of the soul society, Mpreg, Graphic Yaoi, spousal abuse. Yumi/Aizen/Gin -NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Finding Out

Ever since those two words left her mouth he felt like he had just suddenly been murdered in the most painful way possible. Without a word he rose silently to leave Unohana's office and made his way back to the eleventh division. He could have been compared to a walking zombie, not noticing anything in his path nor the tears falling freely from his cheeks to soak his shinigami robes. He began to think of all of the things that would change now that this happened. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ikkaku, or Zaraki, or anyone really. This was truly a nightmare.

It all happened about a month ago during the invasion, there was some beauty-challenged being going around and messing with everyone's life. Unohana had told him that several of the women had turned up pregnant, even a couple of men. Now this had to happen to him, this was happening to him. It wasn't exactly his worst fear but it wasn't like he had ever actually taken anything like this into thought. He was a he, not a she, so there's no way this could be true. But then again this had been his second test, there really was no way he could back down from this.

His thoughts stray to when it happened. He had only been with two people in the last few months and honestly he was scared. It wasn't a well known fact that beneath that kind and caring exterior that Souske Aizen was an evil bastard but Yumichika knew the side first hand. It wasn't something that he was proud to admit to himself but he had been sleeping with him. He had been sleeping with Ichimaru too, and the last time they had all been in the same bed together was three fucking weeks ago. Three weeks later he was pregnant and crying on the mat inside of his room attempting to rock himself to sleep. Yumichika laughed lightly because of the comedy of it, he who initially didn't even want to be in **any **type of relationship with either one of them was now knocked up. The worst thing was who they were.

_Souske Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. _

Three weeks ago was his birthday. They had a wild party in the eleventh and the two bastards had decided to give him the worst birthday present of them all. He had actually given into them, like he always had before. Every single time they snuck into his room in the dead of the night he always let them in, here were the repercussions. _Fucking stupid Yumichika, so fucking stupid. _He thought to himself and knitted his fingers through his hair. He was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling and crying his eyes out. There was nothing worse in the world like what was happening now. This was years of karma rolling up into a big ball and smacking him right in his gorgeous face.

He didn't notice the door open and close or the sigh that came from the man walking close to him before swooping down and laying beside him. The first thing he had noticed were the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around his waist and pull him close to a hard chest. Yumichika turned his back to the embrace and instantly knew who it was, so he let him rock him for a while before his thoughts were interrupted by a question.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku whispered as the smaller body turned and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yumichika buried his head into Ikkaku's neck and let out a sob. He tried to soothe the shakes that went through his body to no avail.

"I'm pregnant" he whispered back and grew worried as he felt Ikkaku's body instantly tense up. His prediction of what his best friend was going to do was wrong as his he just gripped him tighter and groaned into his black hair.

"Who did it?" a dangerously low voice growled. Yumichika laughed and hid his head deeper into the bald head man's neck. He felt so slutty, what was he going to tell Ikkaku? He didn't even know who's it was, it wasn't like he hadn't only been with two people but what was he going to say? _Well it might be the guy who everyone thinks is the nicest guy who's ever lived (who's actually a sadistic masochist) or his creepy snakey best friend who freaks literally *everyone* out when he meets them. Who knows? I fucked both of them at the same time like a drunken whore in heat. _No, he wasn't going to say a damn thing.

"I really don't know" The hands tightened on his back and he silently cried harder.

"Yumi, you're going to tell me **everyone **who you've been with in the past six fuckin months. Now" Even though this was a distinct order and he never disobeyed Ikkaku, this was something he just couldn't deal with. He wasn't going to say a damn thing.

"Ikka please I don't-" Yumichika could feel the pretty ribbon holding his inner sanity together shatter into a million pieces and everything spilled out, he clutched to Ikkaku for support. "I..cant" A few minutes went by which he spent calming himself to Ikkaku's heavy breathing.

"Are you..I mean can you even get an abortion?" the bald man asked hesitantly.

"Unohana said I have a few weeks to decide. I just don't know Ikka, how am I going to do this? I can hardly deal with us..if I did, I mean, I can't take care of a baby. Me! Ha, highly unlikely" he laughed sadly to himself. He was vain, self centered, and a bitch. He really didn't know how anyone expected him to give his time and devotion all to them, especially something growing inside of him.

"You'd be a great…parent. You're so good with Yachiru and you are a..kind? person, when you need to be. Okay well on the inside, deep inside. Ok, well I know its in there somewhere. My point is that you'd be great, you can deal with anything if you want to. If you do want it then I know you would be great" Yumichika smiled and looked up at Ikkku through tears. His entire world had fallen apart and here was Ikkaku already helping him pick up the pieces. Maybe keeping it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. After all, it wasn't like it was common for men to have children. He'd probably never get another opportunity to have something like this happen, even if the maybe fathers of the child were evil spawns of Satan.

(*)(*)

Fifteen weeks. Fifteen weeks had gone by and here he was. Yumichika's bright smile came upon a sullen looking figure in the 10th division court yard.

"Helloo Rangiku" he shinned with the flick of his hair. Yumichika had grown to love the mornings, he found himself waking up at 4 and sitting around in the strangest places just watching the skies light up. Before he was pregnant he would go out and drink with Ikkaku almost every night, they would yell and start fights for Ikkaku and be loud. Now that the hazy fog of mind numbing drunk nights was gone Yumichika had gone back to fully enjoying the world for what it was, which was beautiful in itself. "Ikkaku, you were supposed to take me out this morning" he whined and watched as Ikkaku just sat there and rubbed calming circles over his heaving wife's back.

It had turned out that Rangiku had been impregnated too. At first she had attempted to drink the creature out of herself but when Ikkaku found out he was _depressed. _After she drunkenly confessed that it was his he had quickly put an end to all of her nonsense about getting rid of it and proposed to her right there. _Everyone _was excited about the baby, especially since everyone who had gotten pregnant had had an abortion. Yumichika wished he could bathe in that spotlight as well but it was just too dangerous. The only people who knew about him was his captain, Ikkaku, and Rangiku. Yachiru couldn't even know because that little one can't be trusted with anything.

Lately Rangiku had been moody, sick, and a bitch. To really everyone but Yumichika, which was so strange on every level given that he and Rangiku had never exactly been friends to begin with. On top of that Yumichika hadn't gained much weight, he was pretty much the exact opposite of Rangiku. Ikkaku didn't mind, he was just annoyingly excited about being a father and an 'uncle'. It was a strange triangle of love. Like when Rangiku started to get a bump Ikkaku got her a big silk robe to wrap around herself, Yumichika had been jealous for about two seconds before Ikkaku looked over at him with that goofy smile of knowing. He didn't admit to anyone that he was surprised when Ikkaku had pulled out a very similar box and placed it in front of him that revealed the most beautiful floral robe that he had ever seen. Ikkaku didn't seem to mind being laughed at when he was teased about getting both his wife and mistress the same gift.

No one thought it was strange when Yumichika single handedly planned their entire wedding. He remembered he had been so sorry when he had to leave early, it was the bright days that had began to piss him off. He felt himself missing the gloomy rain and weeping flowers of the spring. That and the fact that Rangiku had been persistent about inviting _every _single captain, especially her best man who just happened to be that snaky fool Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru Gin whose grin grew ferociously wide as soon their eyes connected on either side of Ikkaku and Rangiku.

Yumichika left soon after that, though it had to be after he felt a familiar chill run down his body. He'd only turned for a half a second to see Aizen's eyes subtly run down his body while he sat conversating with Ukitake and Shunsei. The smile looked friendly to an outside perspective but he knew when he looked into the glare of his glasses that there was something sadistic that passed between them in that moment. He felt like he was naked as the day he was born and there were a hundred eyes on him in that look. Yumichika instantly turned to walk away and didn't look back as he flash stepped to his captains quarters and hid. Rangiku followed soon after to hold his hair as he cried and threw up repeatedly in the toilet.

"_Did you see him?" _She had asked him. Yumichika had just cried harder and tried to convince her to go back to her wedding instead of leaning over him in the beautiful red, gold, and black wedding dress that he had picked out for her. He had told Rangiku before that he knew who the father was, and that he was a captain. That night he slept beside Yachiru after telling Kenny he was scared to go back to his room, you never could be too safe. He wasn't surprised when Kenny had rose in the middle of the night because he felt someone pass the house, he knew who it was. Gin had never been terribly good at hiding his reatsu from the other captains.

"Sorry Yumi, Rangiku's been sick all night" Yumichika rolled his eyes and sat down beside them on the bench. He pushed Ikkaku's arms away and replaced them with his around the red head. She muffled a sound and smiled as he rested his hand on her belly.

"How are you feeling today? You look so beautiful I hadn't noticed you were sick at all" Rangiku laughed and snuggled into his embrace, much to Ikkaku's distress.

"Thanks Yumi, im fine..seemingly a lot worse than you though. I've been trying to throw up for like eight long hours"

"Hm..headache?" she nodded. "Ice cream and pretzels with rice rolled on it! I was up for like two hours before Yachiru stuck it in my face and surprisingly it was better than I anticipated" Rangiku sniffled and looked up at the annoyed bald man. He rolled his eyes and made his way to their room muttering something about 'long ass few months'.

"Where is Kenny? Shouldn't he be skewering the area before you leave the house, I should have seen him twice already" Yumichika laughed and shrugged.

"I told him I was okay.." he pondered as he tilted his head to gaze up to the sky.

"Ah, I'm so jealous. You're not even wearing your kimono, how the hell are you still so skinny!"

"Everyone's different Rangiku, plus you know Ikkaku's kid's probably just stretching his lazy ass out for more room" Rangiku laughed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. It really was true that Yumichika hadn't grown much, which was extremely good for him. Unless you would really take a look at him you would never know of the tiny baby bump on his lower belly which was expertly half covered by a loose white hakama.

"Neh. Whatcha doin out yah room Ranchan?" a voice exclaimed from behind them. Rangiku grinned and looked over at her best friend as he rounded to stand in front of them, she ignored the way Yumichika tensed. She had learned to ignore the way people reacted to Gin a long time ago.

"Yeah yeah Gin, I already heard the talk twice today already. I'm enjoying the fresh air alright. You got a problem with that?" she asked jokingly glaring at the tall silver haired man. Yumichika looked down to the ground as Gin raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Nah nah mommy, just curious" Yumichika breathed as softly as he could, he silently wished that he hadn't told Kenny he was alright to travel the short distance alone. This was the first time that he had been in Gin's presence in nearly 6 weeks, since the wedding he had been permanently attached to Kenny. Most of the days he would sit on the floor and go over plans for the division as Kenny dozed off on the couch and Yachiru ran wild over the Seritei.

"Well curiosity killed the cat" he said offhandedly with a flick of his hair. He felt a shiver run through him as Gin's attention momentarily flicked over to him. As if this is the first time Gin had realized his presence the tall man made an annoyingly long sound of amusement and leaned over to peer down at him, his wide grin never faltered.

"Hm..I suppose Yumikun but-"

"Ayasegawa" Yumichika seethed instantly, a black cloud seemed to come over the three and he swore he heard lightning flicker as his hair pooled around his features. Rangiku sat up a little to look back at Yumichika worriedly. Rangiku's face melted into understanding and she turned to pull him into a hug. He realized instantly that she had just blamed the whole thing on hormones.

"Don't be so mean Yumi" Rangiku said sadly, he could just feel another bout of mood swing coming on and he was getting too upset to deal with it. He could feel the curious stare, the manic grin, even hear the wheels of wickedness turning in the silver haired man's head. Those eyes were staring into his soul and it was too overwhelming to deal with right now.

"It's okay Ranchan, I'm sure Aya-se-ga-wa-kun's jus' got that thing..wha's it called when the husband feels the birth pains n all that? Oh, well I guess the mistress in this case neh?" Yumichika scoffed and wretched himself away from Rangiku to get up and begin to walk away, in his haste he didn't notice the end of a sheath put into his walking path and he stumbled forward. Gin's hands instantly came to catch him and brought him back upright. Yumichika gasped as the hand that steadied him on his hip lightly came forward and brushed against his protruding stomach. With a gasp he swiftly pulled away and looked up into Gin's open eyes, just staring down at his body. "Yah should be more careful, ya could fall and mess up tha' pretty little face a yers" Yumichika watched as the grin slowly faded from Gin's face as he stare down at his stomach. The blue eye's widened and he flinched as the tall man took a step toward him.

"See ya later Rangiku" Yumichika called as he flash stepped away as fast as he could to Zaraki's office.

(*)(*)

Three weeks Yumichika had managed to hide, on a Friday he was caught. At the time he was laying in bed, lately he spent a lot of time laying around. He had grown a lot during his second trimester. Unohana had been making house calls lately, telling him not to stress himself and get more rest. She had asked him if he wanted to talk about something but he told her it was simply couldn't be helped, he was going to take this damn thing to his grave and went back to sleep.

Since he had seen Gin weeks ago he had been at strain and weak. Yumichika couldn't help but keep replaying that memory in his head, the look Gin gave him after he had touched him. The way he had stepped forward, it almost looked like he was going to try to touch him again. That night he had run and locked himself inside his captains bathroom refusing to see anyone, especially Rangiku and Ikkaku who were confused as why he would be so upset. Rangiku obviously hadn't told Ikkaku that it had been after Gin's little visit of course. She had only asked him once why he would have gotten so upset because of the fox to which he responded simply 'hormones'.

The knock at his door was more unappreciated then anything at the moment. Yumichika groaned as he attempted to pick himself off of his new American mattress that he made Ikkaku and Renji carry into his room after he woke up screaming about his back being sore. He found soon enough that he was too tired to lift himself and snuggled down to wrap his big blanket around his body. He was only dressed in his light blue kimono and it was the middle of the fall outside, plus if it wasn't someone who already knew of his 'condition' he was in no mood to explain why his belly had gotten so big. But then again, anyone who knew would have just walked in.

Yumichika closed his eyes and turned his back toward the door. "What?" he asked huskily resting his head down on his big comfy pillow. He could hear the door slide open and heard someone step in. Instantly he gasped and felt the two distinct spiritual pressures enter his room.

"Well hello Yumichika. You haven't been looking well lately, thought I might come by and see if you were alright" He clutched the big king sized blanket around his body as he felt the weight of someone else on the other side of the bed.

"I'm not feeling well Aizen, please let yourself out and take the trash with you" Yumichika said with closed eyes. He resisted the urge to cry out as he felt finger's walking up his sides and the body come closer to his own. He realized it was Gin as the silver haired man came to lean over his body and look down at him with that wide everlasting grin.

"We been following yeh Yumikun.." Gin crooned and placed a kiss on his covered shoulder. Yumichika gulped as Aizen came to stand right above his head and look down at him. As Aizen knelt down he quickly sprung up and tried to get away before he was yanked back down by his arm and pinned to sit against the wall. Aizen's iron hold on him got tighter and Yumichika whimpered as he tried to move away.

"Let me go" he growled and successfully moved his arm out of the hold.

"Ooh, such a nice new bed Yumikun" Gin sung and bounced on it with a smile. "When were ya gonna invite us over to try it out neh?"

"Get out" Yumichika seethed and gripped the blanket more securely around himself.

"When exactly were you planning on letting anyone know of your pregnancy?" Aizen asked with a smirk as he reached to pull Yumichika closer to him. The raven head's attempts to scoot away were thwarted and he found the blanket being slowly pulled away. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around his belly. It really didn't stop anything as he could hear the bright smile break over Aizen's features. Yumichika couldn't find the strength to stop them as Aizen took his soft hands in his own and pulled them away from his body as Gin began to meddle with the tie around his kimono.

He quickly pulled his hands away from Aizen's and grasped Gin's as he began to pull open the loose robe. "Seen yeh naked plenty a times Yumikun.." Gin said, Yumichika looked up and noticed the way he had been looking down seriously. Eyes fixated on his belly.

"Please leave" he whispered and felt the tears as they fell down his cheeks. He shivered as Aizen came close and licked the tears before softly kissing his face. Breathing deeply he knew he really had no choice, he never had, the kimono was slid down his shoulders and pulled away from his body. His hand was caught in the air and he was swiftly turned toward Aizen before he had a chance to hit Gin. He met an intense stare and just noticed how Aizen had rid himself of his glasses which was very bad for him. Yumichika had only seen Aizen without glasses when he was about to be hurt, or worse.

"You really have some nerve Yumichika, keeping this from us. Makes me think that you believe your body belongs to you" Yumichika was shocked as he was backhanded and he fell back onto the bed. He lifted his hand to his reddened cheek and choked a sob. Aizen stood and disrobed as Gin locked the door and began to dim the lights. "You really think running to your captain will help you?" Aizen asked as he covered Yumichika's naked body with his own. The black haired man cried out as his captors hands made their way down to rub small circles over the sides of his belly. His legs were forcibly spread and Aizen made his way between them.

"Don't touch me..stop, don't-" Yumichika begged, his hands raised to rest against Aizen's shoulders and he weakly tried to push him off. A hand came to wrap around his sex and his mouth was covered as he attempted to scream.

"I never had a baby be'fo Souske" Gin smiled, ignoring the struggling Yumichika beneath Aizen. He made his hand's way in between them and spread some lube on his finger's before shoving them roughly inside of the black haired beauty who responded with a cry. His other hand came to grasp at Aizen's erection and stroked it to it's full length, he made sure to spread enough lube on it. "I don't want to hurt the baaaybee"

Yumichika bucked as the sadistic fucker purposely pushed against his prostate. He had been trying to bite at Aizen's hands for a few minutes now but twice already he had gotten slapped so hard that his head slammed against the bed beneath him. He threw his head back and let out a strangled moan as more fingers were added, Gin was quickly pushed away and Aizen began to enter him slowly. He really couldn't help it, he hadn't had sex in so long and these hormones were killing him. Arching up, Yumichika's mouth went wide as he was filled, his finger nails sunk into the now bare skin of the 5th division captains shoulder's. Aizen let out a grunt and he could feel the stare come over him.

"So beautiful Yumichika.." Aizen said as he slowly pushed his pelvis down to go down as deep as he could. Yumichika's legs kicked up to wrap around his waist and he shook as he felt the pulsing of spiritual pressure in the air. Gin was soon at his side, kissing licking and caressing his body as Aizen took up a slow steady pace. Soon the hand was removed from his mouth and he felt long finger's thread through his hair and he was pulled into a harsh kiss. He gasped as the hand moved to rest on his lower belly as he continued to pump into him. His own hand covered Aizen's as he was slowly fucked into a very gratifying peaceful state of mind. Yumichika's other hand made it's way inside Gin's robes and began to stroke him intently. "Gah fuck, you never get loose huh boy? No matter how many times you're always so tight..so tight mama"

Yumichika gasped and arched up as Aizen's pace began to get more erratic. He whimpered as Gin's hand wrapped itself around his aching erection. "You wanna cum neh?" he whispered into Yumichika's ear. The 5th seat couldn't help it, he whimpered and nodded quickly. "Well tell me this than, who do you belong you?" Yumichika cried out in frustration as a grip was placed on the base of his cock. He moved one hand to the side of Gin's neck and the other to Aizen's naked shoulder.

"Please" he begged. If he could think correctly he would say the reason he didn't want to answer that is because he belonged to himself, but since he wasn't exactly in a state to think anything at all he just knew he wasn't going to say anything. Shaking his head he clenched his eyes and made a sound of disappointment when Aizen grunted and swiftly pulled out of him. He looked down at watched as he pumped himself a few times before cumming all over his chest and belly. Yumichika breathed deeply and shivered as he was soon deprived of any human contact and both his lovers pulled away from him.

Bringing his palms to his eyes Yumichika sobbed and gasped when he felt Gin's naked body in between his legs. He brought his hands up to catch Gin's waist before he plowed into him like he usually did, it would hurt and he didn't want that. While Aizen had a meaty erection Gin's was slightly longer and tended to cause more damage then he realized. "Aw, I wont hurt the baybeeee"

"_Souske" _he whined and turned his head toward the man watching them from across the room. The naked man leaned back against a wall and looked down with an amused expression.

"Oh, we're back to a first name basis are we?" Yumichika's mouth was covered once again and he screeched as he was entered completely in one swift move. Groaning Yumichika breathed for a few seconds with his head against the mattress before looking up at the grinning fool. Gin's fingers roamed all over his front half, Yumichika gasped as he put his hands on his knees and spread them as far away from each other as they would go.

"Hm" he seemed to be questioning himself as he watched himself slide slowly out of the body beneath him. Yumichika was going mad, he had to be, this was going painfully slow and he thought he might die of need if this was going to take much longer. With a growl he slammed back in and began to rock inside of the smaller man who couldn't seem happier about the movements. Yumichika writhed beneath him, the only part of him on the mattress was now his forearms as his back was lifted to meet each thrust. "So who then hm Yumikun?"

"Ah fuck, you…Souske..the both of you… own mme okay!..I don't…fucking know just ah..shit" Yumichika moaned as he threw his head back and the death grip on his cock was removed. He bit into Gin's tongue as their mouths were roughly shoved together. He could feel the grin on his mouth as the moment he tasted blood and licked it from the tall mans lips. White stars flashed in back of his eyes as he and Gin were brought to a climax together, it was overwhelming and Yumichika collapsed back onto the bed and gasped as Gin rode it out. He thread his fingers through the silver hair as Gin delved down and began to lick his stomach clean. Aizen soon joined them on the bed and sat against the wall.

Yumichika lifted his head and moved so he could lay it on Aizen's thigh and Gin came to lay behind him. "Ya know I missed yah right Yumikun?" Gin purred with a wide grin, he placed little kisses all over Yumichika's neck his hand came down to run over the stomach. "I'm glad yah feel that way, now we can all be together forever an' when we leave you getta be a real queen in Hueco Mundo" Yumichika tensed as he continued. "Aren't you happy Yummy? Now you'll never feel sad again, not like when we first came to play o' course. Then we'll all be together with the _baaybee_" Yumichika couldn't hold back the sob as the tears came again. Gin rose to his elbow and looked down with his smile gone and eyebrows knitted in confusion. Aizen chuckled and patted Yumichika on the head gently.

"Ah, tears of joy" he said with a grin. Gin's smile reappeared and he snuggled back down to once again embrace Yumichika as he cried.

"Yea course Souske" Gin prattled on, dancing his fingers over Yumichika's naked body mostly on his swollen tummy.

(*)(*)

When Yumichika woke he was alone, quickly sitting up he looked around the room to see if what happened was really just a cruel dream. But as soon as he looked down and saw all the cum stains and felt the pain in his lower back he knew it was true. Now Aizen and Gin knew and he would really be theirs, he had always tried to ignore the way they would say it so casually. Yumichika had heard Aizen talk to Tosen several times about their secret plans and he had always just ignored it, it wasn't until now that Yumichika realized that he was always going to be there. Aizen had practically already planned it the scheming bastard, he never cared because he already knew he was his. And it was true, Yumichika wouldn't have said anything about anything anyway, just because he didn't care.

A loud knocking on the door was what had woken him, he found out as his door lock was broken and the door slid open with a bang. Quickly covering himself and the bed, Yumichika looked up to see the angry face of Ikkaku Madarame, his bald best friend.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Ikkaku shouted and looked down at him. "It's like nine! Your still sleeping, why?" Yumichika took a momentarily look up at Ikkaku before beginning to crack up. It highly amused him to see him look so flustered.

"I was up late Ikkaku, calm down. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to take a shower now, would you like to accompany me officer?" Ikkaku growled and turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't scare me like that Yumichika" he mumbled before shutting the broken door behind him. Sighing, he rose and began to get ready for the day.

(*)(*)

_Well that's the prologue. Recently I had the thought of adding a baby to one of my other stories and decided against it. But as I decided my mind kind of wandered to who would be good with Yumichika and a baby. This is how I came up with this Yumi/Aizen/Gin fiasco and I'm highly enjoying it. _

_More to come!_

_~cole _


	2. For the Love of the Baybeeee

Yumichika closed his eyes as he lay down on the couch in Zaraki's office. He had been out watching the newbies train before growing boredom and coming to sleep in here. Not two seconds after he closed his eyes he felt the couch dip and breathing on his face. Expecting Yachiru he reached his arms out to grab the little girl and was startled when he realized that this was not a 30 pound girl but a very lean grown man. He groaned as he felt hands tearing open his kimono and beginning to untie his hakama.

"Gin" he warned still not opening his eyes.

"Aw, how'd yah know?" the snake asked as he slid his hand down to massage the belly. Yumichika couldn't find the strength to move him, mostly because no one ever touched him like that. It was soothing and strangely comforting.

"Because your presence is annoying me already" Ichimaru laughed and kissed him on his forehead.

"But I came ta see tha' baaaybee" Ichimaru crooned and leaned down to kiss the bump.

"It's called a baby, pronunciation Ichimaru. It really can't be that hard to make a full sentence" Yumichika groaned and lay on his back, he may as well let Ichimaru get his fill and leave as quickly as he could. It had been getting harder to let Ichimaru leave him alone lately. He supposed he didn't mind because of how nice and gentle he was with him but still it seemed like every time he was alone there he was.

It had been a few weeks since _that _night and if you didn't know you must have been blind. Everyday Yumichika was mercilessly annoyed by Gin who would never stop fiddling with his robes and every night he was called to sleep in Aizen's quarters in the fifth division. When he told Rangiku she hadn't seemed surprised, she hadn't been the least bit concerned. Now it seemed like everyone knew, damn that infernal Seritei magazine. Apparently to them he had been impregnated by Aizen and they were thrilled about the unborn child. It was just a good thing that Ikkaku and Zaraki were just too into themselves to realize what had been going on around them.

Gin mouthed at his bulging stomach and moaned. Yumichika rolled his eyes and pushed his head away. "Get away from me!" he growled. The fox's grin dropped and he frowned as he sat up straight.

"I want to see the baby" The silver haired man whispered and his hair came down to cover his eyes as he looked solemnly down at the ground. After just a few mere seconds Yumichika felt a stab at his heart and he let out a loud sigh.

"Okay Gin" he whispered and held his hands up as the fox's grin grew wide and he readied himself to pounce. "But!" he said hurriedly and put his hands on the man's shoulders. "You have to take me to Sousuke's, I'm tired and he has a cot. How ugly, sleeping on a lumpy couch like this" Yumichika grumbled closed his robes, then held his arms up in the air. Gin leaned down and placed a kiss on his protruding belly before lifting him into a bridal hold and walking out of the office.

Yumichika let his head fall to the captain's collar bone as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Gin cradle him closer to his chest and was relieved that the man chose to walk and not flash step like he usually did. It seemed that flash stepping got him nauseated and it was great that he had learned that lesson quick.

If Yumichika could chose one of the two he just wouldn't be able to decide. In recent weeks Gin had been so sweet, he was always near, he cuddled with him at night and whispered sweet words into his ear. Those things Aizen never did, but Aizen was Aizen and Yumichika always felt at least safe when the sadist was around. It was a strange feeling to be afraid and yet feel a need for that person at the same time. So many times he had begged and cried and moaned for Sousuke to come and hold him while Gin wasn't around and every time the man would just yell 'silence' and disappear.

But Aizen had his own was of comforting him all the same. He would take him to the human world and they would buy thousands of dollars worth of things that would be delivered to Hueco Mundo. Yumichika hadn't been there yet but Aizen promised to bring him soon to set up the baby's room and his own. Apparently Sousuke was going to have his 'espada' take care of it and Yumichika was very excited.

Though the thought of leaving Ikkaku was horrible Yumichika had made his decision when he told Gin that he didn't want the baby to grow up without a father. And since he had already been deemed the mommy because of obvious reasons, the baby would be lucky and get two daddy's in the process. Plus, Ikkaku had his own family growing and Yumichika had never felt so alone in his entire lifetime, well before the captain's came around of course. And since Gin and Aizen wanted to go to Hueco Mundo, then he would follow them. Even Tosen was going with them, he was sweet too.

Tousen wasn't particularly a talkative man but he was still nice all the same. Yumichika loved to run his fingers through his small braids as the blind man would lean down and listen to the baby in his stomach. He had even taken the liberty in presenting Yumichika with all the best prenatal vitamins and books to help him through it. Tousen may not have shown it, but he was excited to see the baby to. Maybe it was scientific reasons or maybe even just because it was Aizen's but it was all the same to Yumichika. Just as long as Tousen could be his doctor and not that Unohana, no one else could know too much about anything in the group and it had to stay that way.

"Don't fall asleep Yumi" Gin whispered and rubbed his chin on his forehead as they walked into the fifth division. "Looka that, we're already here" Yumichika yawned as Gin walked in the office without second notice and went over to lay him on the cot on the right of the room. Neither of them took a second glance at the mousey lieutenant kneeling in the middle of the room looking quite surprised at the duo whom had just burst in. Yumichika huffed as he watched Sousuke's eyebrow raise and Gin sat beside him on the cot.

"You're dismissed, Lieutenant Hinamori" The fifth division captain said and offered her a light smile as she rose, bowed, and backed out of the room to close the door softly. Aizen waited a few minutes before saying anything as the girl hovered around the outside of his room. Instead of speaking he just went back to his work and barely glanced over as Gin went about practically molesting Yumichika's lower half.

"Sousuke" the fifth seat whined and reached his hand toward the man. When he was ignored he moaned out in pain and rested his hands on the back of Gin's head as his belly was attacked with sloppy kisses. "Don't you want to touch the baby?" Aizen let out a chuckle and looked over at the two on his cot.

"The child is inside you Yumichika..me touching your stomach isn't helping anything" Yumichika pouted and leaned his head back in sorrow. The captain never touched his belly, only when he was inside of him and their fingers became entangled at the bottom of his tummy.

"It creates a bond, fool" said Yumichika as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, yes more advice from words on a page from a woman you've never met" Rolling his eyes, Yumichika pulled Gin to his side and smiled as he was kissed on his cheek.

"Well at least I know Ichi will have a good relationship with the baby" Aizen's deep breath unsettled them both and the fifth seat turned to bury his neck in the silver haired foxes neck and take a nap.

(**)

When Yumichika woke he found himself being settled down into the big comfy sheets in Aizen's room. He let his head fall to the side on the pillows and he blinked slowly as he came to. Yumichika could feel his robes being carefully removed and he gave a soft smile to the man who came to sit beside him on the bed.

"Sousuke" he whispered, still half asleep, as he felt his skin become exposed inside the cold room. Aizen settled down beside him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Yumichika felt a shiver course through his body as he felt soft touches run down the middle of his chest and over the bump.

Yumichika's eyes snapped up to Aizen's amused one's as they stare down at his own fingers moving. The fifth seat was truly astonished, he took a brief glance around the room and noticed that they were alone. He could faintly hear the shower running from down the hall and he figured this was a time better than any other. He took the captain's wrist and pressed his down onto his stomach but before he could move it was snatched away and he looked up to see Aizen's slightly angered face.

"I won't break" he offered softly and touched his lips to the man's jaw line. With a deep breath Aizen allowed his hand to be brought back to the belly and Yumichika smiled as he got the captain to relax a little more. The man's eyebrows knitted in what seemed like frustration and he pressed down to stretch his fingers out on the soft skin.

Aizen's fingers strayed and delved down to gently grip and prod at his protruding belly in delicacy. Yumichika gulped, he had never felt Aizen be like this toward him, he could feel his soft hands massage and travel all over his stomach. It felt right to him, it felt like when Gin touched him and kissed him all over..they both felt just right. "It seems like everything I set my hands on withers and dies. Somehow lately I've been wondering what would happen if you and Ichimaru were to go away..I don't think I want that to happen" Yumichika smiled brightly as Aizen took a deep breath and continued to watch his hands spread over his belly.

"Well then it's a good thing you have someone that brings life back" he whispered back and closed his eyes. He could feel Souske's eyes on his face but he simply couldn't look back, the man could pierce one with his gaze if he wanted to and after he had just said such a sweet thing Yumichika didn't have the guts to do it. The kiss that came to his lips made a moan come from the back of his throat at the touch. "Sousuke"

(**)

Yumichika yawned and closed his eyes as he lay in Aizen's office. He was extremely bored and waiting for the man to return was taking right about forever. About an hour ago the captain had been called away for a captain's meeting about none other than Byakuya Kuchki's sister. The fifth seat knew he shouldn't have already known what it was about but since Sousuke had an up on everything now he did to.

When a knock came to the door Yumichika rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He already could tell who it was, that mousey little nobody that Sousuke told him to be nice to for future reason. They were supposed to be _friends _he was told, and while they talked about nonsense he was supposed to drop hints that he was afraid of Ichimaru. Hell if he knew why but that was what he was told.

"Come in Hinamori" he said lightly and cuddled back into the blanket. Yumichika took a look down at his protruding belly and ran his fingers over it as the door slid open and a smiling girl looked up at him.

"Oh, Ayasegawa-san. I didn't know, I mean- I thought Taicho was here" The girl stammered and bowed down from her already kneeling position. Yumichika grinned and wiped the evil look off his face before sighing and realizing now why Sousuke liked the twit so much. It wasn't a surprise why anyone would want to bend her so easily to their will.

"No, no..Sousuke went off to a meeting some minutes ago. My, you must have just missed him..what luck" Yumichika said with a small smile. "Well how about this, why don't you come sit with me until he returns..I'm in need for some company and I'm sure your captain would appreciate it"

"Oh, o-of course" The girl said with hesitation and moved to kneel down inside the room. She closed the door behind her and continued to look down. After a few moments of no movement Yumichika looked at her and huffed.

"No, no come here..sit with me" Yumichika said and patted the cot beside him. The lieutenant nervously looked up at him before slowly lifting herself and coming to sit beside him. The fifth seat tilted his head and gave the girl a kind smile as their eyes connected. She returned the notion and her eyes fell back to her hands that fiddled in her lap. "Do you not like me Lieutenant?"

"N-no, that's not it at all Ayasegawa-san" Hinamori stuttered and turned her body so she was facing him. "It's just..well, I didn't know..about..you"

"About me?" Yumichika asked in amusement and raised his eyebrows. His fingers continued to dance all over his belly and he smirked as her eyes became fixated on them.

"Yes, you..and..Captain Aizen" she said quietly. Yumichika frowned and looked away. Now was time for that talk, he'd already practically been coached and he was ready.

"Me and Aizen?" he chuckled and looked down at his belly. "Aizen and I" he whispered and smiled. "Well Hinamori..Aizen is only involved to an extent"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand. I thought you and taicho were-"

"Were what exactly? Head over heels in love or something?" he laughed grandly and spread his fingers out on his lower stomach. "Well it would be nice wouldn't it. Aizen and I aren't..we're not. Captain Gin takes care of me" He said and let a frown come over his features.

"Captain Gin?" she asked in confusion and he looked away as she looked at his feigned sad look.

"Yes, Lieutenant, do you know anything about babies?" he asked with an upward inflection of happiness.

"Babies? Uhm, I don't think so"

"Hm, I don't either. Maybe your taicho does, Gin doesn't seem to care much about love. I think he's just excited to see him..or her of course" he smiled.

"I thought your baby was to Captain Aizen..I mean that's what people..keep..saying" her voice began to go slower as she looked up into his eyes. They were a bit glossy and seemed saddened about something. She couldn't put her finger on it but somehow when the fifth seat talked about Gin he would always get this..look.

"It is..but wouldn't it be a shame if it wasn't" Yumichika said dreamily. He gave the girl a friendly chuckle and wiped a tear that fell from his eye.

"Ayasegawa, if- I mean if you're afraid of Gin..well, Captain Aizen will help you. I know how you feel, Gin..he, well he scares everyone I guess" Hinamori said in a caring tone and rested her hand on Yumichika's leg. "Does he know about Captain Gin?" The fifth seat resisted the urge to grin and looked back up into her eyes with a nod.

"He does..but you know, Aizen took care of Gin when he was young. I don't think he thinks he could do anything wrong in the world" Yumichika said worriedly and watched from the side of his eye as the door slowly opened from behind the girl. He sniffled and wiped another tear as he saw Aizen smirk and walk away, Gin coming from his side to peer into the room. "It's just- he can't be there all the time yanno? And Gin- well I think everyone know's how Gin is around me..I can't..imagine what it would be like if he were gone. Sousuke and I- we're not really together you know? Just, that one time and..well, I don't know what I would do if he couldn't be here with me" Yumichika said solemnly and took a deep breath. He looked down and away from the door as Gin made extraordinary motions to make laughing movements to get his attention. "Don't tell anyone alright? Just..now Ikkaku has Rangiku and the baby so..I'm just, I don't know. Probably just hormones"

"It's okay, you can talk to me about anything. Everyone needs someone to talk to" the girl comforted ignorantly. Yumichika nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes.." he paused momentarily. "Sometimes Gin..he's not right" he whispered and closed his eyes tightly to release a choked sob.

"Ahhh" Gin swooned and made his presence known from the doorway. Yumichika jolted up and put a hand to his chest as they both looked up at him in shock. "Whatcha doin Yumikun? I was lookin' all over for ya!" he said with a bright smile and made his way to stand beside the cot. Gin leaned down and planted a kiss on top of Yumichika's head. The fifth seat gulped and tried to make himself look as if he was pretending not to be uncomfortable. With a light smile he raised himself to a sitting position and looked over at Hinamori who was looking at the floor. "You two look awfully comfy"

"Hinamori was keeping me company while Aizen was at the meeting, Gin" Yumichika said and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands.

"Hmm" Gin sounded with a smile and peered down at the girl. Hinamori felt a chill come over her body and forced herself not to scream and run away. She could understand how Yumichika felt, it was a scary thing having Gin focus down on you. His aura seemed like a snake, slowly squeezing you until you died of the refusal of air. The Lieutenant took a deep breath and suppressed the chill that rushed through her veins as she looked away.

"Lieutenant Hinamori?" Aizen said with a small smile from the door. Hinamori looked over at him and her thanks was written all over her face. She slowly stood and bowed to her captain.

"Captain Aizen" she said.

"Hinamori here was keeping an eye on me while you were away, Sousuke..we _were _having a private conversation before Captain Gin arrived..but I suppose she did come for something though" Yumichika said and looked over at the girl in questioning.

"Well..I did" Hinamori started and looked down at Yumichika's eyes which were currently fixated on Aizen. "I..well, I suppose if it's not important enough to remember then it wasn't worth saying to begin with" Aizen chuckled and looked down at her kindly before walking forward and kneeling at his desk.

"Then I suppose this is goodnight then Hinamori, Yumichika is in need for his beauty sleep after all. We do want the baby to be to his full potential when he comes don't we?" Yumichika smiled brightly and laughed.

"Or her" he added and nodded at the slightly smiling lieutenant.

"Of course Captain Aizen" She bowed once more and made her way to the door. "Captain Gin" she bowed to the still smiling fox. "And..uhm, if you ever want to talk about anything you can come to my office, yanno?" She said to Yumichika who smiled up sweetly at her. "Goodnight Yumichika" Yumichika's smile widened impossibly wide and he bowed as best he could from his position.

"Goodnight Momo" he waved as she bowed and closed the door. In an instance Gin had hopped onto the cot and his hands began to untie his robes. As soon as the lieutenant's reatsu began to trail away they were able to talk freely and Gin started to giggle. The fox's hands came over the belly and he put his lips against it to kiss the fifth seat all over.

"Up to first names are we?" Aizen asked in amusement as he turned toward the two on his cot.

"Of course Sousuke my dear, wouldn't you be friends with a battered beauty in the middle of a power play?" Yumichika asked matter-of-factly and looked over at him with a wicked grin.

"I don't scare ya do I Yumi?" Gin asked with a pout and his eyes opened to look into Yumichika's who responded with a smile. The fifth seat ran his fingers through the silver hair.

"Of course not Ichi..how could I ever be afraid of something so beautiful?" Gin frowned and leaned down to kiss his belly button.

"You think im beautiful hm?" he asked and the peacock nodded. "Real pretty neh, jus' like yeh?"

"Yes, I don't believe I've ever thought otherwise" Gin's smile returned brightly and Yumichika couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"What bout Sousuke?" he asked and Aizen's eyebrow raised. "Is he beautiful too?" Yumichika's gaze flicked over to Aizen who seemed to look at him at the same time. It only took him a few moments to retrieve an answer.

"No" he said with all seriousness. He could see the wheels turning in the fifth division's captain's head and swore he could see a bit of jealousy reflected in that glare. "Sousuke is.." he smiled and blinked slowly. "Sousuke..I don't believe there is a word to do justice to a god" A twinge of a smile came to Aizen's face and he tilted his head back. Gin laughed grandly and nodded his head.

"I agree mama" Gin giggled.

"Come here Yumichika" Aizen said and motioned for him to come over. The fifth seat looked up at him with a small smirk and Gin moved back so he could slowly lift himself off of the cot. Yumichika let his robes fall to the ground and stepped out of them as he walked toward the captain in small steps. "You're truly a sight to behold" Aizen smiled up at him as he stood in front of him and the captain reached out to touch his hips.

"I know" he whispered and watched as Aizen lay back and he covered his body with his own before being told. Before the captain could scold him he awkwardly covered their mouths together and kissed him. He sat up after a few seconds and began to rock onto his captain's cloth covered extremities.

"Gin" Aizen commanded and the fox got up and walked over to the desk. "You did so well, boy" the captain whispered and moved his hips into a slow rhythm. "You make me think that maybe I'll be wanting to keep you" Yumichika made a sound of annoyance as Gin came from behind him and ceased his movements momentarily as he untied Aizen's robes and his rock hard cock sprang free into the air. The fifth seat let out a moan and let his head fall back onto Gin's shoulder as he felt wet fingers penetrate him and begin to pump intently.

"Yer so tight mama.." the fox whispered into his ear and placed kisses on the side of his head.

"Fuck" he gasped as Gin hit his prostate and began to massage him from the inside. "Ichi" he moaned and his hands came up to grasp at the third division captain's hair and pull lightly. Aizen groaned from below and Gin lifted Yumichika up so that he could sit down on the prominent erection.

Yumichika bit his lip as Aizen's hands came to slam him down and a groan fled the captain's throat. "Gah fuck" he sounded and the fifth seat began to whimper as he bounced freely on top of the sadistic captain.

"Shit" he whispered and leaned back against Gin who was helping him move with delicacy. "Sousuke" he moaned and clenched as he found that spot inside of him. He gently pulled on Gin's hair as the silver haired man began to stroke him and he felt Aizen's hands come to touch his belly.

Yumichika didn't know what it was but when Sousuke touched his stomach it was over, he would melt into a pile of putty and he'd do anything the man asked at that moment. It was rare and comforting, Gin did it all the time so it was nothing new but when Aizen did it..well Aizen did it and it felt wonderful. The feeling of four greedy hands grabbing at him was enough to make him cum right there. When Sousuke began to plunge him back down in rapid movements he gasped in surprise and placed a hand over the captain's on his stomach. Aizen's fingers entwined with his own and he began to rock and kneed at the intense sensations coursing through his body. "Sousuke" he moaned out and whimpered as the captain slammed up into him and he bit his lip as he came.

A heat spread through him so quickly that it left him light headed. He let out a happy sigh and allowed himself to be lifted off of Aizen and leaned forward onto his hands that were now on either side of the fifth division captain's head. Gin's hands began to massage around his backside and Yumichika came back to reality as he felt his hardness came to move in between his ass cheeks.

"Yer so pretty Yumikun" he could hear the wide smile from behind him. Yumichika sniffled and looked down into Aizen's eyes. The fifth seat pulled the glasses off of the man and bent down to kiss him. He felt his stomach press down into the hard abs of his lover and smiled as the man's hands came to rub circles on his side. Yumichika let out a loud cry and his head came back as he was thrust into roughly from behind. "So..fuckin..pretty mama. I can't wait till yah pop nd we can go back ta fuckin' yah like we used ta..yah look so sexy like this" Gin groaned out as he started at a pace that was slowly picking up speed. "Gah, just wanna fuck the..shit..outta yah" Gin emphasized his point by grasping onto Yumichika's hips and beginning to pull him back in haste.

"Oh fuck" Yumichika whined and his hand came back to rest on one of Gin's forearms as he was pummeled from behind. He knew it just felt too great, he hated this, they always wanted to go forever. They always wanted him to go forever and cum every time but it was mostly too much. Yumichika often thought that if it was just one of them it would be different but right now it was both and they wanted to go. He could already tell what his night was going to go like and the look in Aizen's eyes wasn't telling him anything new.

The fifth seat looked down into the beautiful hazel eyes shining up at him with lust and muffled a grunt as he felt the once again hardening member of him rubbing against his own length. Aizen's hands came to his chest and Yumichika shivered as light touches were placed on his nipples. The fifth division captain's tongue came to nip at his neck and Yumichika lost it. He reached the hand that had been squeezing onto Gin's arm and began to touch himself. "Ah fuck..fuck..I'm gonna..fuck..again..just.." and with a shudder Yumichika released onto Aizen and closed his eyes tight as Gin rode out his orgasm. He could feel his thighs begin to quiver and he gasped as with one final thrust the captain let out inside of him.

Gin pulled out and leaned back on his heels. Yumichika just took a deep breath and turned to unstraddle Aizen to lie on his side. "Mmm" he mumbled in happiness and cuddled up to the captain's side. A body came to collapse behind him and he smiled as he felt a hand on his belly. Gin soon kissed a line down his side until he was face to face with his stomach and kissed the baby bump.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I bumped yah pretty girl" the silver haired man said in a sweet voice. Aizen looked down at Yumichika with a roll of his eyes and rubbed his chin over his sweaty forehead. "An' if yah come out wit' a sunken in head then well we'll jus' have ta kill ya and try again"

"Ichimaru!" Gin smiled brightly and kissed the belly.

"Yare yare..time ta sleep baybee..yah probl'y shouldn't be up for what I'm gonna to ta yer mama tonight" Yumichika sighed and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get as much sleep as he could for now.

(**)

Yumichika sniffled and nearly bolted as a quick figure came to sit beside him. "Wha's wrong mama?" Gin asked with a frightening seriousness that he had never before heard. Before Gin had come out to find him Yumichika had snuck out of bed to sit on the small porch and just cry. He didn't know if it was right to trust Gin with anything, he was Aizen's of course. But then again so was he, as was everyone else that was in the captain's inner world.

"Nothing Ichi" he whispered roughly and wiped the tears from his eyes with his yukata's sleeve. "Just..hormones and all that" he answered hastily and desperately wished Gin would take it as an answer. The third division captain didn't seem too convinced as he frowned and pulled Yumichika close to his body. Gin kissed him on the cheek a few times too roughly before slipping his hand inside Yumichika's robes and taking a deep breath.

"She's gonna be so pretty yah know" Gin said with a dreamy look on his face. The fifth seat looked up at him questioningly.

"She's not going to be..she's going to be a he" he said with a scowl. He had already had this discussion several times with Gin and he was instantly angry that of all things to talk about the bastard chose this. He knew what he was going to have, the damn thing was in _him _not Gin. The fox should take his word on it and shut his mouth.

"Neh neh, I'm talkin' bout _my _baybee..Sousuke can have whatever he want's yanno..but neh..not _my _baybee. She's going ta be a beautiful girl" Yumichika rolled his eyes and rested his head on the lanky chest.

"I'm not having another baby Gin..find someone else for your freaky predictions" Gin laughed hysterically and kissed him on the head again.

"Ya don't listen good do yah Yumikun?" Yumichika really couldn't wrap his mind around what the man was saying. Gin didn't seem very intelligent from first glance but sometimes if you listened close enough to the shinigami you could pick up on certain things he was getting at but would never say. He had a sense of intuition that Yumichika wasn't exactly used to considering what division he belonged to. Yumichika was used to being the smartest person in the room but around Aizen and Gin he was just the opposite. Aizen the genius and Gin the child prodigy were not something to be messed with and Yumichika wished he would have seen it before beginning this whole adventure.

A few months ago if someone were to tell him that Aizen was a manipulative asshole he would have laughed and disagreed. Maybe he would be curious and ask why, may even have made an effort to see why anyone would think so. But he was wrong, very wrong and he knew the moment Aizen had approached him at that 13th division party that he was and he still let it continue. The fifth division captain was brilliant, he pretended to be a sweet man and still held the fear in his hand. Aizen had Gin do all the dirty work and it wasn't like it wasn't obvious if you looked. But no one ever did and Yumichika could actually see why he should feel sorry for the soul society. A snake and a fox hiding in plain sight would only lead to annihilation if you weren't careful enough. And from what Yumichika saw on a daily certainly no one took care, the occasional ryoka or hollow problem wouldn't compare to the storm that was sure to come. They were all in serious trouble and he just couldn't figure out where he stood.

Was he really going to leave Ikkaku for these men? He had been with the man for almost a hundred years, was he really thinking of abandoning everything the man wanted for them. But then a sudden thought stuck him, this was Ikkaku's dream. Ikkaku had wanted to fight, not he. Yumichika wanted simplicity, a place to lay his head at night, something to take his mind off this life, something that didn't hurt his soul when he thought of it. Maybe making his own life instead of living in Ikkaku's was the right answer.

"Gin" he whispered. The fox looked down from the stars in the sky and down at the hand that had been resting on Yumichika's belly.

"Yeah Aiya-see-gawwa"

"-" Yumichika just couldn't think of the words. He didn't even know if it was safe to tell Gin, he might just run off and tell Sousuke and then he might be in trouble. But then if he did Aizen wouldn't tell him he knew, he would sneak around and think of ways to play it in his favor. The way he did everything, with precision, something snake like. "Do you think Sousuke would kill me?" he said quietly and was shocked as Gin pulled back quickly. Yumichika looked up with confusion into the wide open open blue eyes.

"Kill yah? Yer talkin crazy Yumikun. Whatcha mean kill ya?"

"I mean.." Yumichika thought and knew he had to say the right words. He wasn't in the mood to fall into a never ending argument about what he said and what he meant to say. Because for some reason no one had ever taught Gin what figurative language or metaphors were. "He's..not hurting me"

"Yah think Sousuke's gonna kill yah cause yer not getting yer butt beat?" Gin laughed and slapped a hand to his knee. "Yanno I think we might a accidently scrambled yer brain in there" he said and rubbed his hand to Yumichika's head. The fifth seat pulled away with a growl and pulled out a mirror to rearrange his now messy hair.

"Ichimaru!" he scolded and put the mirror on the wooden porch as he finished. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean when he's being nice! He's going to kill me when he's done with whatever it is that he wants from me" Yumichika began to sob and pressed his hands to his eyes as the tears began to pour out.

"Yumi-"

"No, don't lie to me. I'm not an idiot, we're all little pieces on a board and I can't take not knowing where he's gonna put me. I don't know him like you do, sometimes I don't know if he's being him or just playing another game"

"Yumichika" Gin whispered and had to pull Yumichika into his arms with some force. The fifth seat had pushed him away more than once and he could feel the captain's frustration seeping through.

That is one thing he had learned about Gin since he had turned up pregnant. You don't pull away from Gin, it's not until you pull away that he strikes, keep close and your safe. That is the only time the third division captain would get angry, like when they had been arguing over something silly and Gin tried to pull him into a fight ending hug. But Yumichika wasn't having any of it and he pushed the man right away from him. Gin had such a hurt look on his face in what seemed like a split second it turned to rage and the fifth seat was promptly grabbed and thrown on the bed. He couldn't remember much after that, he had been fucked. Not made love to like usual, he was fucked, just like before when he wasn't pregnant. After that he didn't push Gin away, Gin was happy with him like this. Why ruin it and spend the night crying and getting fucked harshly with whispers of 'why' and 'don't you dare push me away again'.

"I don't know. Sometimes Sousuke can be great but cha never really know" the fox answered and Yumichika could see the honesty come over his features. The fifth seat let out a little laugh and nodded. It was true, Aizen really was the only one who knew what Aizen was thinking. The most he could do was just sit back and hope that he was still useful. Staying on the man's good side was a necessity. Silently, Yumichika wondered if that was how Gin felt all the time.

"Yumichika" he froze as a voice came from behind him and he slowly turned to look at the tall man with a glum look on his face. He swallowed and held his breath, he hadn't even felt the man come up. He silently wondered just how long the captain had been standing there listening to them. Gin didn't even bother to look back. A wide grin just covered his face and he looked back up at the stars.

"Yes Sousuke" he said quietly.

"Come back to bed, it's cold. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you would we?" he said in a kind voice and motioned for him to come back in. Yumichika nodded and got up to move back into the room. Yumichika had stopped briefly as he walked to the stairs to hear as Aizen said a few words to Gin before the door was closed but all he heard was soft speaking. He couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, just a hasty '_go home Gin'_.

The fifth seat climbed into the bed and let out his breath. Soon he felt another body come to lay beside him and he allowed his robe to be pulled off from his shoulders. He melted into the embrace as his back came against a naked chest. "Sleep" Aizen whispered as his arms came to hold the younger man close and his hands massaged his belly. Yumichika didn't like to admit it but he liked it when Aizen was like this, he knew it wouldn't last for long and at least like this he could relax and just feel it. He would have wondered when this nice treatment would end but there was just no point. Aizen would be done with him when he was, but it wouldn't be tonight either way so he wouldn't even bother. So Yumichika decided to ignore the gut wrenching feeling and fell into a peaceful sleep with the father of his child wrapped around him.

_Well that's another chapter! Long one too..Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was all fluffy and nice with sugar and spice..soon comes the fun. If your wondering this is the chapter that would be..neh, right before the episode that Renji and Byakuya showed up and took Rukia from Ichigo. Just if you're wondering. Hm..well, I'm gonna go work on Kids of Las Noches some more and hope I don't go crazy from my own anticipation. I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope ya enjoy reading. Happy holidays! R&R. –cole-_


	3. Did I Forget To Tell You?

Toshiro Hitsugaya was minding his own business as he walked around the Seritei in the calm of the night. It wasn't a particularly chilly night, which he would have enjoyed, but it was defiantly dead. Lately he had been making these late night trips to nowhere in particular; it seemed that something had been awry. The air of the days going by was stale and it was like something was coming. It almost felt like the calm before the storm with everything being so...well easy.

"-lie to me!" His head snapped back at the shout and he paused. With his curiosity peaked, Captain Hitsugaya turned in the direction and followed the voice. It sounded to be hushed and also familiar. Maybe it was one of Momo's friends or someone Rangiku brought into the office occasionally, either way he knew the voice from somewhere. Stopping at the side of the house and took in his surroundings. He was standing in an alleyway on the edge of the fifth division, specifically right beside Captain Aizen's house. "-another game"

Taking a quick look over the side he saw something especially awkward. It was Captain Ichimaru Gin struggling to hold onto Ayasegawa Yumichika, that's who he must have heard. From the looks of it Ayasegawa didn't look too happy. Toshiro could actually make out the glistening of thin tears that poured down the sides of his cheek in the moonlight. Suddenly he was confused, why would Captain Ichimaru be sitting on Captain Aizen's porch with a pregnant fifth seat who looked absolutely miserable.

"Yumichika" Toshiro was a bit off put by the sound of the low growl that seemed to erupt from the other captain's throat as he practically yanked Ayasegawa closer to him. He could see Ichimaru lean down and say something too far out of his ears reach. For a few moments the fifth seats shoulders just remained tense as the captain held onto him before he leaned his head back and did something unexpected. Much more unexpected than anything else happening right now given his state.

Ayasegawa Yumichika leaned his head back and laughed. It wasn't something he hadn't heard the fifth seat do, actually rather often lately, or something out of the ordinary. But what stopped Toshiro in his tracks was the sound of it. For someone who seemed so carefree and happy for the most part, Ayasegawa had a horrifyingly defeated laugh. He silently had suspicions that the reason for that depressing sound was wrapped around the owner of that laugh right about now.

Toshiro wasn't necessarily a person that got into matters that he had no business with so he turned to make his exit. He momentarily stopped and wondered what Matsomoto would do if she saw one of her close friends getting gripped up by a powerful captain. He already knew too much about Ayasegawa from the gossip running in and out of his office. Toshiro assumed that Ayasegawa was sitting on this porch because he had been impregnated by Aizen due to a one night stand some weeks ago. The man must have been at least 20 weeks along now.

"Yumichika" the voice that interrupted his thoughts was actually relieving. Toshiro let go of the breath he had been holding in and dipped back into the shadows as Aizen stepped out onto the porch. How long had he been there? The ice captain wondered to himself and decided that his curiosity was much too strong for him to leave now. He felt himself actually grow interested in what was going on when the blind's closed.

"Yes, Sosuke"

"Come back to bed, it's cold. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you would we?" Aizen said in his regular friendly voice. Toshiro heard shuffling and soon a door squeaked half closed. Still feeling the two captain's on the porch, he stayed and listened.

"Oh hey Aizen" It was always strange to Toshiro that even in the fox's voice you could still hear that annoyingly big smile shine through.

"Ichimaru" a rough voice said lowly.

"Yes?" the younger man seemed to say in his normal childish demeanor. A deep sigh followed that and for a few moment's there was silence.

"I believe I told you not to do this anymore" An exasperated gasp obviously from the third division captain.

"Why, I don't think I know what'cha talking about..do what now?"

"Your upsetting him and also testing my patience" Gin's laughter floated to Toshiro's ears.

"Neh, I think Yumikun is quite enjoyin' my company lately..yanno, with the baby comin' an' all that"

"Yes, Ichimaru. My child, and if you know what's good for you, you'll listen"

"Yare yare, apples n' oranges" Another long pause and Toshiro actually thought he might hear a crack in Aizen's normally calm persona. It had almost sounded like the fifth division captain had taken several steps, if the sounds he heard were true he would be standing directly behind Ichimaru.

"Go home Gin" the voice growled lowly and he heard Aizen spin on his heels and walk back in the house.

"Yeah sure" Captain Ichimaru's voice said lightly and he heard the tall man stand. "See ya later Yumikun" Was the last thing he heard before a quick 'swoosh' surged past him in the direction of the third division. Toshiro Hitsugaya couldn't help but look both ways and wonder what in the hell had just happened there.

(**)

"Where's Gin?" Yumichika yawned and turned over in bed. The first thing that he had done was feel along the bed for the warmth that had left him. He could always understand Aizen leaving early in the morning but Gin always lay with him until he was ready to get out of bed.

"In his division" was the simple answer as Aizen threw his captain's robe over his shoulders and turned to look down at him. Yumichika smiled up at him as the man didn't have his glasses on, it was nice to see Aizen look some sort of happy when he took those glasses off. Most times those glasses were like a mask, when he had them on he was great. But if you see a glare in those beauty's and he reaches up to take them off, run. Your most likely dead anyway so you might as well amuse him with a good fight.

"He didn't come back?" Yumichika pouted and pulled a pillow to his chest and cuddle it. "Who's gonna stay with me?"

Unintentional tears pricked his eyes and the fifth seat quickly hid them. If there was one thing Aizen didn't like it was meaningless crying. He had once told him 'spontaneous crying may result in you getting hurt, Yumichika. I don't care how pregnant you are, don't do it again'. But it was hard, the hormones were making his body do wacky things. One moment he would be craving those pockey sticks then the other he would get this energized sex urge and have to hop on one of the boys to get a good ride.

That's not even counting how many times he had gotten angry and had been shoved into the bed for practically nothing. Honestly, he didn't like some tea leaves. Yumichika refused to drink certain types of tea because he simply didn't like it. That was no reason to be put into a room and told to sleep. Stupid Aizen.

The captain sighed deeply and climbed onto the bed beside him. "Well.." Yumichika looked up at him with glossy eyes and sniffled. "I suppose I will..for the sake of appearances"

"Really?" the fifth seat smiled and would have even jumped for joy had there not been a fifty pound boulder hanging from his midsection. Aizen settled down and turned Yumichika onto his side. The peacock breathed out lightly and reveled in the hands running all over his body. He was already naked so there really was nothing left to do but wait until the man behind him finally tore himself out of those damn robes. Why even put them on in the first place? It really surprised Yumichika how the captain would go to such lengths to mind fuck people. But then again it did work because he was certainly happy about it. No matter how forced the emotion is starting to feel. "Thank you Aizen-sama" he purred lightly and lifted up his leg to move back against the slowly thrusting captain.

"Pleasure is all mine boy" Yumichika gasped as he had begun to be entered. If the fifth seat hadn't liked the sensation so much he would have taunted the man for breaking his own sex rules. Rule number one, always use lube so the baby doesn't get hurt. Rule number two, no unnecessarily rough sex. Rule number three, no stressful activities (i.e. toys, rings, whips, vibrations, or cigarettes). That was only a start of the long list of things he wasn't allowed to do anymore.

(**)

"Hm" Yumichika moaned as he came down and lay beside Aizen. He moved his sweaty head over to the equally perspiring body of the captain breathing roughly beside him. After a few moments of peaceful serenity, Aizen turned and pressed their bodies together as his hand crept down slowly to rest on the top of his big belly.

"Baby, ay?" Smiling, Yumichika nodded and looked down with a tired expression.

"Yup, I hope you feel wonderful about ruining my perfect figure with a boulder but hey, anything to make you happy" Aizen chuckled and massaged his hands around the bump.

"You're as beautiful as ever holding my child Yumichika. It's..different. I imagine, carrying me with you everywhere you go" Yumichika bit his lip and blinked slowly. The man really did know how to freeze someone's bones in a look. Given, it was a sadistic way too possessive look, but still one look.

"Yes well it's much more interesting with you actually inside me isn't it?" Aizen grinned and looked back down at his hand. Yumichika took his wrist in his hand and guided it over to somewhere he knew he would get a kick of. When Aizen felt a small something bump the palm of his hand he nearly bolted. Yumichika nearly laughed at the crazy look on the man's face, then the calm façade come back over him and take over.

"It's-"

"He's kicking" he interrupted and smiled as he was allowed to press his hand back down to feel the baby again.

"Already?" With a laugh Yumichika shrugged and leaned his head back into the pillow.

"Been kicking..I didn't-"Yumichika stopped at the soft look in Aizen's eye and removed his own hand to lay it back beside him. The captain's hand continued to touch him in the sweetest places. "think you would care"

"Hm"

"Sorry" he whispered and looked away.

"We all make mistakes Yumichika, such a small thing can be forgiven" Yumichika smirked and lifted his hand to tangle in Aizen's hair. "We'll be leaving soon. I'd hate for you to have to travel in such a condition, so I've decided to hasten my previous plans"

"You mean..Rukia?"

"Yes..she'll be taken in sooner than expected" Yumichika nodded and didn't want to press his luck so he simply looked up and sniffled. One of the many things he hated about this infernal pregnancy was the fact that his nose was always messing with him. Like now, he hadn't done anything at all today. No dust, no irritants, no even getting out of bed and he could hardly breath.

"She's not going to die is she?"

"I'm sure someone will eventually come to her aid. The girl really does have an assortment of strong friends, that's another reason why she's perfect for this mission" Yumichika nodded and closed his eyes.

"Then I get to set up the baby's room" he said happily and wiggled a little bit just to show how thrilled he was.

"Then you get to show some of the espada how you want everything" Yumichika sighed, yeah he could take that for now but that didn't mean it was going to go that way. He wasn't exactly the type to sit back and let people screw up his baby's room. He was going to make it beautiful himself and a hollow surely couldn't capture that elegance. He didn't care how smart they were, he was not going to let anyone ruin anything. Except for maybe Aizen, but there were always ways to get around that crazy man.

(**)

Yumichika smiled and leaned back into a half sitting position. The special pillow that Aizen had got him really was heaven sent. He untied his kimono and let it pool around his hips. As Tousen went about feeling up his belly and Gin sat by looking just as excited as ever. So Yumichika just lifted up a book and began to read through it.

"I am the size of a soccer ball" Yumichika said grandly and looked down at Tousen who looked like he was deep in thought.

"That's good Ayasegawa" he responded and nodded. "Actually, a bit bigger than a soccer ball"

"Well thank you Captain Tousen, makes my mood swings about my stretch marks seem all the more rational" Tousen's face twitched out into a small smirk and he nodded.

"You're welcome. It's healthy no matter what, and I'm sure your zanpakto will take care when the infant arrives"

"Come closer..I want to touch it" he smiled brightly and reached out for the blind man's head. He clenched and unclenched his fingers several times.

"Hm" he said again and Yumichika groaned in frustration.

"What, what! Why hm...always hm..come here!" the fifth seat demanded once again. Aizen let out a laugh from the window sill and continued to just stare out into oblivion. Yumichika just glanced up at him with a pout and grabbed the fan off of the dresser beside him. Lately he always felt hot, it was always about 90 degree's in his head and everyone else kept telling him it was only 50. Damned liars.

"Just as I thought before"

"What?" Yumichika said in exasperation and looked at the frighteningly happy look on Gin's face as he hopped up and practically squealed in joy.

"How much do you feel the fetus moving?"

"A lot"

"Every day? Every few hours?" Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, every once in a while" Tousen nodded and turned his head toward him as if he could actually see him.

"Heavy exhaustion?"

"Not really"

"Don't lie Yumichika" Gin swooned and dipped his head down right beside the 9th division captain's. "He's always crying about moving around, neh. Always moanin' bout goin out but he neva eva gets up out of bed"

"No im not. I don't whine..how irrefutably ugly"

"And you say you feel the fetus moving? Show me where" Yumichika leaned up a bit and hummed to himself as he felt around his big belly and closed his eyes.

"Here" he put his finger on a place on his upper left belly and smiled as he felt a small movement. "And..here" he moved to the other side and a little down to where he always felt the other.

"Hm" Tousen said once again and reached down into his bag to pull out something long and white with a tiny machine on the end of it. Yumichika tilted his head as the long end was put onto his right side and annoying sounds began to make scratching sounds.

"Hm" Yumichika imitated with annoyance. Tousen let out a breath of annoyance and moved into the fifth seats line of grabbing. The pregnant beauty giggled with cheer and threw his book and fan on the other side of the bed as he ran his fingers through the tiny braids with a smile on his face.

"Are we going to cooperate now?"

"Maybe" he said quietly. Yumichika loved the feel of Tousen's hair. It was rough and different..something uncommon in the straight haired Seritei. As the sounds continued Yumichika watched his fingers unravel a braid and play with it.

"Do you hear this?" Tousen said and singled out one scratchy sound over the other.

"Mhm" he said happily and began to braid it back up again.

"This is a very distinct heart beat..it's strong" Yumichika grinned and looked up at Aizen who was looking down at his belly in silence. Tousen moved his hand to the other place and moved the object around a bit more until he heard another subtle scratching. "And this?" Yumichika nodded. "This is the second.."

Yumichika's brain must have short circuited because everything in the world seemed to pause in that moment. The scratches from the little machine got hectic and he blinked slowly as the words began to swirl around his head. "Second?" he asked slowly and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Yes..your having twins"

"Twins" he repeated breathlessly. Yumichika's eyes flicked back and forth to a grinning Gin and Aizen who was just staring out the window.

"I wasn't sure at first but given your symptoms I'm almost certain. We'll know more when we arrive to Hueco Mundo and I can look on a sonogram" Yumichika's eyes squinted and he pulled away from the blind man.

"You knew" he seethed.

"As Kaname said Yumichika, we weren't certain. I wouldn't have wanted you to worry if we were wrong" Aizen defended and looked over at him. The glare in his glasses made Yumichika fume and he growled in anger. Reaching down he pulled the kimono back around him and moved to the other side of the bed. Placing a hand on his belly and another on the dresser Yumichika got up slowly and huffed as he stood. Gin came to attempt to help him but the fifth seat nearly screamed as if he had been burned by the captain's hands.

"Don't touch me!" he screeched and pushed the fox away.

"Yumichika" Aizen warned as he walked toward his bedroom door. Yumichika ignored the man and continued to walk to the bathroom.

"Yumi" Gin whispered with a twinge of fear in his open eyes as he followed the fifth seat out of the bedroom.

"Get away from me Ichimaru" he spat and pushed the fox away from him. "Just more lies" He slammed the door shut in Gin's face and put on the lock even though he knew if they wanted in they would come.

"Leave him" Angry steps were heard away from the door but Yumichika ignored the voices in the next room.

The fifth seat just took a deep breath and for a moment he just looked down at his big belly. In the last few weeks he had been wondering why he had grown so much. Maybe this was what Gin was talking about when he had said he wasn't listening enough. It must have been since Gin's ear had been permanently attached to his belly since he found out. But that didn't mean it was his, they could both be Aizen's. How was the fox so sure?

Yumichika sighed and licked his lips as his head came back against the wall and he closed his eyes to listen to his own hectic thoughts. He didn't want to get stressed right now, it was bad for the baby..no babies. It didn't necessarily hurt him that he had two, it was the fact that they knew. All three of them knew and they didn't even tell him, how many other things were they keeping from him? How many times had they told lies and he had gone on none the wiser? Was he really that naive thinking that this whole thing was a good idea?

Yumichika rose from his hunched position and ignored the tears that fell off of his chin onto his stomach. There was nothing that Yumichika hated more than crying. It made his eyes red and puffy, it really wasn't a good look for him. It nearly made him look ugly, as well as this big son of a bitch attached to his stomach but it wasn't like he was complaining. Hell, it wasn't like he would even be allowed to complain for very long if he tried.

The fifth seat took a deep breath as he lowered himself down into the tub and turned on the stream of water. After just a few minutes the tub was full and he was left alone with his thoughts. A while later Yumichika was sleepily dozing away but was interrupted by something. It was a strange feeling he couldn't quite put his feeling on but he was uneasy about it.

"Aizen" he whispered and opened his eyes. The latch on the door hadn't been broken and he didn't see anything unusual but there was something there. He knew he could feel the man's reatsu but he couldn't quite find it. Yumichika lifted his hand out of the water and reached out for something that wasn't there. Closing his eyes he sighed and rested his hand back on his belly.

"Yumichika" a deep voice said and he jolted in surprise. Yumichika looked up to see Aizen sitting in the once empty chair right beside the tub and Gin standing right behind him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Holy shit" he breathed out and rested his head back against the tub.

"Let's have a talk" the captain said calmly and uncrossed his legs.

"Let's not and say we did" he answered and turned his head away from them. When the back of his head was grabbed to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Yumichika's legs kicked up water from the tub and he let out a loud yelp as he was sat up straight and his head was turned toward Aizen's still calm face.

"We **are** going to have a talk and you **will **look at me when I'm talking to you" Yumichika sniffled. "I don't understand why this conversation keeps arising. I tell you over and over and you just cannot grasp one simple concept. **You **are mine, stop fighting it"

"Aizen" he whimpered and his hands came to the wrist on the back of his head. Yumichika unconsciously clenched his eyes shut and cried out as his head was shook.

"Sosuke!" Gin yelled from beside them yet made no move to stop it. After a hundred years Yumichika just figured he knew better.

"Open your eyes!" Aizen shouted before pulling his fist back and hitting Yumichika right in his nose. "I control everything you do, hear, see, speak whatever your doing it is because I allow it. Now this is what you're going to do boy, you're going to respect me with every ounce of your being because that is the only way you will survive at the rate your going-"

"Aizen" he said again and brought his hands to his face as blood poured from his nose and soaked into the water he lay in.

"Silence!" the captain yelled and pulled roughly on his hair again.

"Sosuke stop!" Gin cried out from behind him and made motions to reach out and grab him but his hands just never connected. "The baby!"

"You know I really don't know why you're so upset Ichimaru. His body's pregnant not his pretty face" Aizen spat out before smacking him once more. Yumichika screamed for only a half a second before he was lowered into the tub and held under.

Yumichika couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried to get up from underneath the water. He tried to reach out and grab something solid but all he felt was the arm holding him under. All he saw was red and he silently screamed out as he tried to stop the water from filling his lungs. Soon he was pulled up out of the tub to his feet and dragged out to fall to the cold tiles. Yumichika couldn't understand what they were saying to each other as he brought himself to his hands and threw up all the water that he had swallowed.

Strong arms pulled him close to a hard chest and Yumichika wrapped his arms around his neck. As he cried he grabbed the captain's robes in his hands and held on for dear life. A large towel was soon wrapped around him and Yumichika shook with fear as he looked up and realization struck him. The fifth seat looked up to see Gin standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking more depressed than he had ever seen him. With a gasp he looked back down and closed his eyes tight, refusing to look up at Aizen who was surely looking down at him.

"Shh..stop crying" the captain said softly and rocked him back and forth. Yumichika sobbed and continued to clutch onto the sadist. "It's alright mama..calm down before you have a heart attack" Yumichika put a hand to his heart and took deep breaths to stop the shakes from wracking his body.

"I'm sorry" he said softly after a few minutes of kind words and a warm embrace.

"You're forgiven" Aizen said in a heavy voice and made his way to lift the fifth seat into his arms and brought Yumichika to his bedroom. Yumichika sniffled as he was set down on the soft comforter and a blanket was pulled over him. "I have some work to do" Aizen grumbled from the doorway and addressed Gin. "Take care of him"

"Ichi" he whispered from the bed and raised his arms out to welcome the silver haired man on top of him. Gin looked uneasy when he looked down into his eyes. Yumichika smiled a little when he could see the bright blue eyes that shined down at him.

"M sorry" the fox choked out and hunched himself over the fifth seat. Yumichika began to untie the robes and slipped the captain's jacket off of his shoulders.

"Ichi" he moaned out as the captain's hardened member dropped down to rub against his leg. "Fuck me"

"No, no" he sobbed out and clenched his eyes closed as he shook his head. "Your hurt neh, can't hurt the baybee" Yumichika gasped out as his erection came to rub up against his opening and he spread out his legs.

The fifth seat just couldn't wait, even though Gin was right, his face burned. It felt like he had just battled ten men and he would like to battle just one more. It had been so long since Gin had been taken him the way he wanted and it was killing him. Yes, the lube and the kisses were great and all but he wanted it. Plus, it wasn't like Aizen wasn't doing the same thing just this morning. 

Yumichika wanted to be rubbed raw, what happened to cock rings and whippings and handcuffs? Yeah, it was sad to say but he missed it. He wasn't going to admit any time soon that the reason he had a straining erection wasn't because of the sexy captain breathing heavily on top of him. The angry look in Aizen's eyes had actually excited him, that was the beating..now was _supposed _to be the makeup sex. Hopefully Gin knew that too.

"It's okay Gin..we can go slow..just, fuck me" Ichimaru shook his head violently a few more times and Yumichika bit his lip as a hand came to reach around and cup his ass. "Ichi" A dry finger slipped into his hole and Yumichika bucked up lightly. Gin's other hand came to settle on his protruding stomach and he soon felt a blunt head at his entrance. "Please..please Ichi..I won't tell just..please"

As Gin pushed himself in with force Yumichika put his head back and his mouth dropped open. His toes curled up as he was stretched out and he took deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat. As the captain sunk deeper inside of him he let out little sighs and moans as his finger nails dug into the man's shoulder blades. When Gin got to the half way mark he stopped and Yumichika looked up in exasperation. The silver haired man's eyes were fixated on his hand on his stomach.

"No Ichi..don't stop, don't please please please please!" he whined as Gin let out a groan and withdrew. "No, no!"

"Stop yer whinin' Yumikun" Gin smiled and fell back into his usual bravado. "I'll fuck ya good n' plenty" he grinned and moved over to grab the lube off of the night stand beside the bed.

"Ichi!" Gin giggled and sat back on his heels to slick his fingers and move them into him.

"I don't want ta hurt tha baybee" he sung and leaned down to kiss the big belly.

"Babies" he corrected and stare at the ceiling in defeat.

"No..I don't want ta hurt my baybee" Yumichika rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as the captain entered him and began to rock inside of him. After a few minutes of taking it slow Yumichika was good and soft and he cried out in frustration.

"Gin please, I'm begging you..please fuck me" Gin sighed and looked down at him with a grin.

"Yah beggin neh?"

"Yes. Yes! Please!"

"Okay Yumikun" Gin nodded and withdrew before slamming back into him. Yumichika moaned out in pleasure and whimpered as his leg was lifted over one of Gin's shoulders.

"Fuck..oh fuck..oh fuck fuck fuck..fuck" Yumichika cried out as he was thrust into. It wasn't exactly how he wanted it but at the moment he would take what he could get. It seemed like lately all he had been wanting to do was get fucked good and hard, like it used to be before the babies. Like when Aizen used to surprise him and pull him into an alleyway and fuck him dirty against a wall. That man would flash his zanpakto and sometimes they would just fuck in the middle of the street. Tousen said that the pregnancy would fiddle with his sex drive and well, here it was.

"Gin" a stern voice said from the door. Both of them froze and slowly looked over at Aizen with equally shocked expressions. "I said take care of him, not fuck him like a whore" The third division captain took his leg and withdrew from him as he moved him to lay on his side. Before he could whine in a childish manner he was entered and Gin leaned down to kiss his shoulder.

"Better?" the silver haired man asked breathlessly and glanced over at Aizen. The man just crossed his arms and looked down with a smirk. Thus signaling 'fine, do what you want' and the pummeling began once again. Yumichika cried out and put his hand on the side of Gin's neck.

"Fuck, Ichi, harder" Gin shook his head once again as he continued at the same pace. Aizen came to round the bed and Yumichika looked up as he disrobed. The man dipped down and placed a kiss on his forehead before laying face to face with him and reaching down and grasping his hard cock in his hand. Yumichika's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the sadist began to stroke him at an awfully slow pace and the contradicting feelings were making his head spin. "Mmmm..p..oh..oh..shit ogjlfikmmm pl..mm..mm..oh fuck" and with that he splattered cum all over Aizen's hand. "Fuck"

(**)

"A what?" Yumichika asked with a raised eyebrow. This girl had obviously lost her mind. Rangiku just looked at him in exasperation and shoved the piece of paper into his face again.

"A baby shower!" she repeated with excitement and clapped her hands with joy. Yumichika had never heard of such a thing, but then again he never had a baby so he hoped he wasn't the only one too ignorant on the subject.

"I don't think I want that"

"Yes you do" she said confidently and pulled out some magazines from her bag. Yumichika looked down at the human world magazine's and came to find that it was several books with children on the cover. "It's a celebration where the mother gathers with her friends and they give her things...and uhm..celebrate her beauty of course because their happy about the new baby" Yumichika let a smile grace his features.

"A celebration of one as beautiful and graceful as I? And all I needed to do was become impregnated, well how silly. I would have figured that there would be a holiday about me now and this? How odd" Rangiku laughed and hugged him their positions.

Yumichika and Rangiku had come to lay down in Aizen's office as they hid from Ikkaku and Gin. The fifth seat had a feeling that Gin was just annoying the day lights out of Ikkaku and the bald man had probably forgotten about following Rangiku around so tirelessly. Gin, in the same respect, was probably just happy to bother someone. The cot was just wonderful and they both wondered why Aizen was always the one with the comfortable things.

"Yeah well it's going to be in a couple days so get your butt ready"

"Couple? I don't even have time to plan for-"

"I know" Rangiku interrupted with a smile. "That's why I didn't tell you until today. I already did everything" Yumichika pouted. "But, of course we should go look at the tenth division and see if everything looks alright"

"And why was I not told of my own baby shower until this minute?"

"Because you should be resting, I'm not the one who might drive myself into a fainting spell without notice" Yumichika grumbled and looked away. Damn that infernal Unohana for telling the Lieutenant to keep an eye on him. Ever since he had told her he was going the natural way she had really been on his back about it. "Do you want me to tell Captain Aizen to come?"

"Tell Captain Aizen to come where Lieutenant Matsomoto?" Both Rangiku and Yumichika turned and looked toward the door in surprise. There stood said captain and Hinamori.

"About the baby shower I'm throwing for us" she answered with a smile and sat up on the cot.

"Baby shower you say?"

"Yes, a greater celebration of my beauty and the shower of radiance I will bring into the world. Thus, baby shower" Yumichika said with a tone of superiority and batted his long lashes. Aizen let out an amused chuckle and made his way into the room. Hinamori closed the door behind him and knelt.

"Couple of days? That's awfully soon, are you sure your ready for such activity?" Aizen asked with kindness. "You weren't feeling too well last night-"

"I'm fine" he interrupted sternly. He gave Aizen an annoyed look and rolled his eyes and looked away. Yumichika was now highly annoyed at the envious looks that both Rangiku and Momo were giving him. _Aw, __**Captain**__ Aizen the nicest asshole is so caring and loving and blah blah..idiots. _"I can go..I get presents and more things for the baby..things I can't get now" Yumichika whispered the last part in sadness and he looked away for the effect. Aizen's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"Lieutenant's, would you mind leaving us so we could talk?" When they both bowed and closed the door Aizen grinned. He knelt down in front of Yumichika and felt out for the reatsu that was right outside of the room. A sudden image struck Yumichika of both Momo and Rangiku with their ears pressed against the door and he groaned.

Rangiku put her finger to her lips and pulled Momo to listen in with her. "Yumi" a hushed voice said softly.

"Yes Sosuke"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"You said we could go" Yumichika's petulance seeped through and Rangiku let out a snort. The fifth seat must not have realized how lucky he was. He had not one but two captains at his fingertips ready to give him whatever he wanted.

"Ok..ok" A momentary pause then a sigh that followed. "I'll make you a promise. By the end of this week I'll let you get the crib"

"Really?"

"Yes.."

"Alone?"

"Alone..just me and you. Now lay down and sleep, you should be resting. What if the doctor says you need to be put on bed rest? Then what will you do? Stress is not good for the baby"

"I'm fine and I'm not stressed"

"I just want everything to be okay"

(**)

Yumichika pressed a hand to his stomach as he watched them take Rukia through the gates of the Seritei. It really was sad but deep down he truly wished she would be okay. If it wasn't for her this situation may be completely different, she was just a pawn just like the rest of them. He felt a hand at his lower back and didn't bother looking up at Aizen who was probably jumping for joy on the inside. Probably chanting a mantra of, 'just on time, just on time!', in his demented head.

Yumichika's eyes connected with Ikkaku's from across the street. They exchanged the same look before looking back down at Renji leading Rukia with Byakuya to jail. How horrible it must be to have to choose between your family and your beliefs. He wondered if Ikkaku would forgive him, would he ever see his little niece or nephew? Would Aizen even let Ikkaku see his babies? It didn't matter.

In that moment Yumichika made a choice. Yes, he had no power to stop himself from being forced to leave but that didn't mean he would give Aizen that control over him. He would always love Ikkaku and no one would change that. Ikkaku will soon be in a different world but Yumichika vowed he would never hurt him. Never kill a friend, never choose Aizen or Gin over him, never mean to cause him pain. And yes, one day they will see each other's children. That he had to do more for himself. Ikkaku was a part of where Yumichika came from and they deserved to know that about him. They deserved another option and not just what their father's were. They needed to know their mother's options too.

_Yey another done! And a violent one too!..hm..well, I liked it. _

_*disclaimer* cole231 doesn't support the beating of pregnant peacocks...for real._

_Yanno I wrote this a couple of days ago and I think I've finally gotten it right. After reading it for about the four thousandth time I hope ya feel the same way!_

_Next Chapter: Some more violence & crazy hormones. Some more Yumi/Gin fluff. Some of the entrance Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_Thanks for reading.._

_R&R_

_-cole-_


	4. The Ugly Shower

It was funny how some people found their level of maximum irritation. Yumichika himself knew that before he was pregnant he was a bit prone to throwing a few tantrums but _nothing_ he had ever felt was like this. Everything was simply wrong and they all knew it. It was like people literally went out of their way to annoy him. _How can Matsumoto do this to one as gorgeous as I? She must be out of her mind. _Yumichika thought angrily to himself as he looked back down at his prey.

"You want to die?" Yumichika seethed and pressed his blade to the cowering sixth seat of the tenth division. His eyes squinted and for a moment he could actually see his zanpakto slide into the unprotected neck of the weak morsel. So he did the least amount of damage he could think of and simply skimmed it along the side of his neck. At the first sight of blood he felt himself grow absolutely thrilled and pressed down harder.

"Yumichika!" Matsumoto yelled and put herself in between them. Yumichika hadn't done anything really, he was simply making changes to the questionable choices that were made in relation to his baby shower. "Go" the red head said to the boy who quickly ran for cover.

"I don't know why you're so upset Rangiku, the boy is simply dumb. Dumb dumb dumb, an insult to my glory really"

"Yumichika, we can't put the damn thing higher" Yumichika looked up at the big four pieced set above his head and huffed. It had ribbons tied from four corners and a particularly ugly center. Also it was blue, what an ugly color. Blue? No, he simply was not going to take it.

"I don't..like...blue" he said slowly and looked back into her eyes. Rangiku's mouth dropped open and she looked at him with an expression that only resembled 'Are you fucking serious?'. Now Rangiku knew, just as well as Yumichika did, that it might be hormones. But she also knew that Yumichika sometimes acts like Yumichika who coincidentally acts a bit like a diva from time to time. So she, nor anyone else standing around watching him yell at the entire tenth division, didn't know what to blame the sudden outburst on.

"I thought you said it was too low"

"I don't like blue either!" he screamed and closed his eyes.

From an outside point of view he may have looked a little insane but he really didn't care. The fifth seat took a deep breath as the spiritual pressure erupted from his body and began to do strange things to the pieces around him. The table cloths flickered in the wind along with the glass center pieces that were knocked to the floor. The nicely sized outside courtyard was suddenly engulfed in green reatsu. Anyone ranked lower than a lieutenant fell to their knees and clutched their chests in pain. Yumichika's now blue eyes snapped open and he looked up at the infernal piece that started this whole fiasco. He lifted his hand and a rope came from the middle of his palm.

"Yumichika!" Rangiku cried out as the kido rope fastened around the bulky annoyance and he yanked it down with all his force. The lieutenant flinched as it landed beside them and the once untouched center piece broke into a million pieces. At once Yumichika pulled in his spiritual pressure and blinked his eyes at the total destruction. "_This _is why you didn't find out until yesterday!"

"Well I'm certainly glad I know now! How can I trust _my _beautiful day to be put in the hands of such a beauty challenged drunkard!"

"Are you calling me ugly?" Rangiku asked and the tears immediately stopped flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry...did you just find out now? Funny, at your age I thought you would have figured it out by now" Yumichika said with anger and took a step toward the now fuming lieutenant.

"Hey!" a familiar voice sounded from across the courtyard.

"My age? I really wouldn't say anything if I were you Yumichika..crows feet at a hundred and twenty? What's next, wrinkles?" The fifth seat gasped and immediately pulled out a mirror to inspect himself in it.

"What a heinous thing to say to a queen you uncouth hound-"

"Hey! Stop it!" Ikkaku yelled and put himself between the two. He wrapped his arms around a frantic Rangiku and looked at Yumichika who sniffled.

"-I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. Back in your day true beauty must have been something different. Eyes getting bad cougar?" Yumichika took one look at Ikkaku who was just trying to comfort his wife and felt jealousy rise in his chest. Not only was Ikkaku not paying attention to him in his state but he was ignoring him too.

"Why you-!"

"Shut up!" Yumichika screamed as he dropped the mirror and it fell to crack on the ground. He put his hands to his eyes and choked a sob. The fifth seat quickly flash stepped away and off in the direction of the fifth division.

Yumichika grabbed his zanpakto and swiped it in the air to use the reatsu and lift him to the roof on top of Aizen's house. He really didn't know what to do. Yumichika had never felt so alienated before, who was he going to run to? In times like these it would be Ikkaku but he was with Rangiku and of course he would go to her. That was his wife after all, how could he have been so stupid to actually think nothing would change. Ikkaku had a family now and he was left with nothing.

Really who did he have? Aizen was just a manipulative bastard who was just using him as a distraction. The only reason Yumichika was even around was because he just wanted someone to 'bare his child' and all that. Gin wanted him for the same reason. If he hadn't gotten pregnant where would he be? All alone that's where. He would be in the same position he was in before he even met Aizen, maybe a bit happier in his ignorance.

Yumichika actually wished at this moment that he could go back and change that fateful night. Then he wouldn't have been curious, he wouldn't have wished for someone. He should have just looked away when Aizen sat with him and made him feel some kind of special. If he had he wouldn't have gotten caught up in this. He wouldn't have this thing growing in him and he certainly wouldn't have anything to lift his thoughts.

Aizen, the bastard. Yumichika could still remember sitting in the poppy fields with the hidden façade of the captain. He was actually nice back then, back when he was just playing the game. Back before Aizen had used his damned zanpakto on him and he saw through it. If there was any higher power Yumichika would pray to him to just send him back in those moments that he had realized it was an illusion. Yumichika would take that damn scarf and rip it into pieces, then set it on fire just to be safe. He was almost sure if he hadn't been curious about his zanpakto he would be free, Aizen wouldn't have been interested in him and he would be alone.

"Yumichika" a steady voice said from above him and he just hid his face in his hands. This was spontaneous, meaningless crying and you don't cry like that around Aizen. But Yumichika just couldn't stop, he actually felt as if the world had collapsed on top of his chest and there was nothing that would ever help the feeling.

Strong arms came around him and Yumichika settled into the embrace. As he pressed his face into Aizen's robes he could actually feel a comfort come over him. Some rare display of affection was good enough for him. He knew it wouldn't last very long so he just calmed himself slowly and listened to the captains slow heartbeat.

"Uhm, Captain Aizen"

"Yes Lieutenant Hinamori?" Yumichika didn't bother to look over as Aizen spoke to the girl who was standing nervously some feet away from where they sat. He ignored their mindless blather about some report and took a deep breath. He heard a smile crack on Aizen's face and felt a shudder go through him as the captain said his goodbyes to the girl.

As the girl's reatsu fled away from them Yumichika flinched as he heard a sword being slid out of it's sheath. A strong grip came to his arm and he was shook away from the obviously angered captain. "Aizen" he whimpered as he was smacked and was momentarily relieved that Aizen had a grip on him or else he surely would have fallen off of the roof.

"How did you get up here?" a calm voice said irritatingly and he was shook again as his answer didn't come fast enough.

"I- I..Aizen..I didn't- no one was around-"

"They have camera's" Aizen growled lowly and the grip seemed to tighten. "Are you trying your best to anger me? Is this what you wanted Yumichika? Attention?"

"I'm sorry" he sobbed and tried to detach himself from the hand. "I didn't-"

"Yes I know but that really is just too bad for you" Yumichika screamed as he was tossed off of the roof. He cried out and felt all his breath knocked out of him as he seemed to slowly fall. In that moment he thought about his son. His son. In a split second before his head hit the ground he fell against something very uncomfortable. As he heaved, he was set onto the ground and the body held him close to his chest. Of course it was an illusion, most things were. "If I wasn't concerned about my child I would have really tossed you off and let your little neck break. Even that would have only strengthened my plan. I suppose you should feel happy that you are still of some use" Aizen whispered harshly into his ear before picking him up off his feet and walking to his office. "Now lay here and be quiet. Later you'll go out and encounter Gin, silence until then, do you understand?"

Yumichika couldn't breathe, he clutched his hand to his chest and gasped for air he couldn't take in. Aizen had actually frightened him beyond reasoning. It hadn't been the first time he was afraid, but it certainly was the first time he was actually afraid for the life of his children. Not just his children, his son. Gin wanted a girl and if he were to have one she would be his, he would protect her. But his son, and he knew he was going to have one, was going to be Aizen's son. In that epiphany of a fall he had realized something that was so obvious but the full force had hit him all at once. He was having Sosuke Aizen's son and they would never be free. His son.

(**)

Yumichika yawned and turned himself over to his side to look at the Lieutenant and Captain who seemed to both be watching him wake. The fifth seat let out a whine and covered his head with the pillow which seemed to rouse an amused chuckle from the captain.

"Good afternoon, Yumichika" Aizen said before standing and making his way over to the cot. "Lieutenant, would you deliver those papers to the ninth?"

"Hai Captain Aizen" Momo nodded and scurried out. Yumichika would have felt sorry for the poor girl but he was just too tired. While the captain made his way to sit beside him, the fifth seat turned his back to the man and closed his eyes.

"Mad at me are we?" Aizen asked as he settled down behind him and hugged the smaller man to his chest. Yumichika simply shrugged. How was he to know, he didn't even know if he was allowed to be mad at the secret psycho. "Well don't be, it's stressful for the baby"

"Babies" he corrected softly.

"Of course" Yumichika blinked his eyes open and stare at the wall in front of him. It shocked him that it was still only the afternoon, he wished he had a clock so he could count down the time until he could leave. Even though Aizen's arms were kind of snug around him and the warmth felt nice.

(**)

Yumichika sniffled and left the room as he was practically ordered to walk back to the eleventh division. His excuse would be to find Ikkaku if anyone asked. But Yumichika only had one thought and that was when Gin would show up. He figured looking around every once in a while wouldn't be too obvious, after all he was supposed to be looking out for the fox. He was scared of him remember?

"Helloo Yumikun" a voice in the dark said. The fifth seat just tensed and put his hands on his stomach. "Yer lookin' real pretty tonight" The fox said lightly and emerged. At the sight Yumichika couldn't help it, tears erupted from his eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. Gin's smile seemed to brighten and his hand was taken. The third division captain inspected his forearm and placed a few kisses along the sides.

"Gin" Yumichika sobbed out and moved away from the captain. He didn't really know why he was crying, maybe it was because he just missed Gin. He hadn't seen the fox all day and it was awful. This had been one of the emotional, screaming days that he hadn't had yet. Gin hadn't been around so he had no sloppy belly kisses or been comforted or anything, again, it was awful.

"Aw..don't be sad..just a scratch" The fifth seat looked down at his slightly bruised arm and blinked slowly. It was strange, he hadn't actually looked at it until now..it looked wrong. "It's okay" Gin whispered and fell to his knees in front of him. "You can use him on me later and you'll be all fixed up"

Yumichika allowed himself to be settled against a random wall in the ninth division as the fox delicately untied the kimono wrapped around his protruding belly. "Gin" he whispered and leaned his head back as kisses began to be littered all over his bare stomach. He could feel a graceful tongue trace strange lines all on him and blinked his eyes slowly at the sensation.

The fifth seat let out a disappointed sound as Gin pulled away and stood tall before placing a kiss on his forehead. He quickly fastened his robes and took a deep breath as he felt an approaching reatsu. Gin's wide smile returned with a vengeance and he leaned forward. Yumichika closed his eyes tight and looked to the side, he placed a hand on his belly and another in the middle of Gin's chest.

"Gin" he repeated in a strained voice, a little louder than they had spoken before. Yeah he knew the roles, he should have guessed it would be somewhere around here. Somewhere where there was a witness to the strange behaviors of Ichimaru Gin, along with another coconspirator of course.

"Captain Ichimaru" Yumichika gasped and stood up straight as the ninth division captain, along with his confused looking lieutenant, came into view and stopped right in front of them. Gin's head turned back and he beamed at the new arrivals.

"Ah, greetings Captain Tousen..whatcha doin' up so late? An' in the tenth? Very peculiar wouldn't ya say?" Gin asked as he slowly turned toward them and his eyes opened momentarily to look down at the lieutenant.

"You are in the ninth division. But I'm sure you know that already"

"Neh, neh..never been very good at directions yanno" Gin smiled and placed his hands in his sleeves.

"Ayasegawa, you should be in the eleventh should you not?" Tousen addressed him and he nodded hastily before stopping with a hiss. _Oh yeah, he can't see..what's nodding to him? _

"Yes, Thank you Captain Tousen" Yumichika bowed and scurried away. He didn't stop back as Hisagi took a second look at his retreating back or even when Gin laughed his goodbye and followed in his direction. When Yumichika finally arrived to his room he slid the door open to find that Gin was already there. Just laying on his stomach looking very interested in one of Yumichika's baby books. The fifth seat couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, hello Yumikun" Gin smiled back and rolled over on his back to look at Yumichika upside down.

"Gin. You know it is ugly to rut around someone's room while they are away" He said as he made his way over and slowly sat down next to the captain. Gin flipped around again and shoved the book into his lap instantly. So the fifth seat looked down and he wondered what exactly in his room had caught Gin's attention.

"What's this?" The third division captain asked in amusement as his open eyes roamed over the book in Yumichika's lap.

"A baby book" he grinned and flipped the book open to show the fox some pages. "I got it in the human world. They use it to document the child's life while she's growing"

"Hm" Gin inquired and stopped on a page. "What's a _teething_?" Yumichika laughed and shrugged.

"Probably has something to do with teeth I assume. But that's not until she's two so we shouldn't worry about that now" Yumichika said and put his hand on Gin so he could slowly rub his back. The captain gave a small smile and rested his head on his hands.

"What's her name?" Gin asked quietly and looked over at his belly. Yumichika looked down with him and sighed. Really he hadn't decided. Aizen and Ichimaru didn't really seem to care so it was up to him but lately all Yumichika had been worrying about was getting out of this pregnancy alive. Aizen could be as patient as a snake but when the time came he defiantly shot off like fireworks. So there's no telling what's going to happen, only Aizen knew.

"I don't know yet" Gin's eyebrows raised and he looked up into Yumichika's eyes as if he had said the strangest thing he had ever even thought about.

"You should know" He said with the nod of his head before turning on his side and pulling Yumichika down to the bed beside him. The fifth seat snuggled into the embrace from behind and smiled at the little kiss his temple was given.

"Do you want to help me pick it?"

"Help ya?" asked Gin with interest. "I don't know any baby's name"

"Well..we'll just have to find one ourselves. It would be such a beautiful thing for us to decide on something together" Gin smiled brightly and kissed his neck down.

"Okay Yumikun..I'll help ya with anything ya need me to"

"Hm" Yumichika thought to himself and looked back at Gin with some forced puppy dog eyes. "Really? Anything?"

(**)

Yumichika bit his lip and muffled a small moan as he heard footsteps making their way past his door. Really the most annoying thing to happen to anyone would be getting interrupted in the middle of getting a little head. Yes, Yumichika Ayasegawa was getting some blow action from the furnace mouthed best sucking wonderful father..ever. Ever, ever, and it just felt wonderful. Gin really was always a pleaser. This would have continued on except for the annoying knock that came to the door. "Oh" he whined and ran his fingers through Gin's sweaty hair again. The fox grinned and gave his rock hard cock one last lick before climbing off of the bed and walking to the bathroom. Softly shutting the door behind him.

With a groan Yumichika rose and wrapped his yukata around his body. He hunched over a little and placed a hand on his stomach as he walked, desperately hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice the state he had just been in and leave quickly.

"Uhm, hey Yumichika" Ikkaku said nervously while standing at his doorway. Yumichika rolled his eyes and looked away. Of course Ikkaku had decided to come and interrupt his sexy time with the silver haired beast. What time would be better that when Yumichika was about to get some?

"Madarame" he said sternly and didn't bother looking up at Ikkaku's defeated expression.

"Aw, come on..don't be that way"

"What way Ikkaku?" he snapped. "Oh, the way that people are when their best friend's choose someone over them? Yes I'm sorry I'm being _that _way, how stressful on your good looks it must be on you" Yumichika huffed and flipped his hair.

"Look..I didn't pick Rangiku over you alright? You're over reacting. You know what I saw when I came into that courtyard Yumichika? Rangiku crying her eyes out and you screaming in her face..her emotional pregnant face" Yumichika laughed out loud and recited some lines that had been engraved into his memory.

"Her body is pregnant Ikkaku, not her face" With a snort Ikkaku straightened up and took a deep sigh.

"Okay Yumichika. I apologize alright? Is that what you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Because I am. I didn't mean to make it seem like that. I came to find you but you were with Aizen alright? I figured your play husband would be able to make you feel better. Better than I could at least, thought he would be used to it" Ikkaku defended and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is not a 'play husband' Ikkaku" he spat and shivered at the insinuation. How ugly. Yes okay he was going to be a queen but that didn't mean he was married to the king. Honestly he would consider himself the king and Aizen the lord but the captain had firmly disagreed. He was the queen or a subject and Yumichika was certainly not that.

"Right..whatever he is it don't matter. You were with him so I thought we could talk..like now" Yumichika nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm tired right now"

"Don't be mad"

"I'm not" he replied fiercely and looked up into the bald man's dark eyes. "I'm just..i'm tired Ikkaku"

"Okay..okay" the man said quietly and looked down at his feet for a moment. "Just..come talk to me tomorrow. I'll take ya out and you can come patrol with me. That better?" Yumichika smiled sweetly and a twinkle caught his eyes. It really had been so long since he and Ikkaku had spent some time together. What with Rangiku and Gin always pulling them away from each other it might be nice.

"Alright Ikkaku. Tomorrow" Ikkaku smiled back down at him before stepping closer and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"It's a date..then ya get to tell me about this whole Aizen-Ichimaru fiasco that i've been hearing so much about" Yumichika laughed out and nodded his head. After a few moments Ikkaku stepped back and as he turned he paused and looked over his body. "Ya look good pregnant Yumi" he said softly.

"Thanks" he whispered back and slid the door closed as his best friend walked away.

"Aw..I agree Yumikun" Gin smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Well as wonderful as all that is, I believe _you _were in the middle of a very important something Gin"

"Ooh" Gin swooned as Yumichika led him back toward the bed. The fifth seat turned and got onto his tippy toes, motioning for the giggling tall man to lean down and kiss him. "Ah, seems like yer ready"

(**)

Yumichika laughed out and kicked his feet over the roof as they talked and watched over the Seritei. Ikkaku had actually kept his word and that's what led to them sitting up here like this. Ikkaku went about asking him all the questions in the world and Yumichika was actually glad to answer them. It was probably a well known fact that the fifth seat liked to talk about himself and if Ikkaku was listening then he was game.

"Okay, so I don't think I got it. One more time" Ikkaku said in confusion and searched his friends face for any sign of humor. This literally must have been the third time he had repeated the story and every time he told it the bald man seemed to think it was funnier and funnier.

"Ikkaku, I'm serious" The third seat snorted out with a grin.

"Okay okay, so you're telling me that you were sleeping with Ichimaru" Yumichika nodded. "Then you broke up" Another nod. "Then Aizen..then baby"

"Yep, that's the sum of it" Yumichika smiled and laughed at the look on Ikkaku's face.

"And you didn't tell me because-?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me about Rangiku" Yumichika quirked an eyebrow. It was true that Ikkaku had waited a substantial amount of time before telling the world anything about him and the lieutenant so he had no right to be angry.

"I did!" Ikkaku countered. "Eventually..just..had to make sure"

"Yeah well I didn't so there was no need for the conversation" The bald man nodded and seemed to take that as an answer.

"Well? So you break up with him..that doesn't mean he has the right to stalk ya"

"He doesn't. He's just..there" Yumichika put his hands up and made an exasperated movement. Yes it was true that once the peacock had walked out of the fifth division he would soon find Gin but it wasn't new to him. Everyone else just thought it was because they don't pay attention. Just another reason to add to the long list of why the Gotei 13 might be doomed.

"How'd you even meet him? Now like we ever strayed to the third very often"

"I-" The fifth seat thought to himself. "Was at Jyuushiro's birthday party"

"That far back?" Ikkaku said in amazement and looked his friend in the eye. Yumichika nodded and continued.

"And he was nice-"

"Ichimaru Gin? Snake face-you know creepy smile guy? He was nice?"

"He was!" The fifth seat laughed. It was true that even though this was a completely fabricated story Gin was always nice. When Aizen would hurt him Ichimaru would take care of him. He wasn't exactly nicer to sleep with but to be around was actually kind of comforting. Yumichika believed that the reason people didn't get along with Gin was because they couldn't understand him. But when you did, well you would know why he acted the way he was. "He's just..not someone I would spend my life with" Ikkaku snorted.

"Why's that? Not like you were doing much better before"

"No but as beautiful as he is on the outside it doesn't exactly mirror back. I should be with someone who actually enjoys my company, someone like..Souske" Yumichika nearly spat, suddenly deciding he didn't like the name on his tongue. Ikkaku laughed out and glanced down at his stomach.

"You don't look to confident about that"

"I am" He nodded. "Souske's not like that, he's-"

"Father like" Ikkaku said robotically and imitated the look of a walking robot for greater measure. Yumichika's eyes squinted and he pushed his friend away lightly. "Well it's true, you always hear- oh that Aizen is so perfect- what a dream!" Yumichika laughed out at that, yes Aizen certainly did have some fan girls out there.

"Well it's not all bread and butter, Aizen's a person too. He's a captain so he has to be nice" Ikkaku stopped laughing suddenly and looked over at his best friend.

"Che. I guess he is. Yumi's boning a captain" Ikkaku said as if it was a hard fact before bringing a fist to his chest and lowering his head. "How noble" Yumichika pushed him again with a giggle.

"Stop it!" The fifth seat scolded. "It's so ugly to make fun of a magnificent beauty. Bad luck I suppose" He pouted and placed a hand on his belly to trace little designs on his kimono. That seemed to bring a bright smile to Ikkaku's face and he reached out and touched him to.

"Aw, my little nephew" Ikkaku crooned and leaned his head closer to talk to the baby inside his stomach. "Yer daddy's a..well I actually don't know..you might have _two _daddies..ain't ya special? Ya might actually grow up to be an emotionless cyborg with two settings. 'Helpful nice' or 'horney', which I'm sure your ma spent a good part of their time talking to. Or ooh, maybe even a serial killer with a 'killer' smile. Well I guess we'll just have to wait for the DNA test!" Ikkaku sung to the unborn child and Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"Ikkaku, is that what you're going to tell my child when he arrives? How uncouth" The third seat laughed and rubbed his hands on the big belly. "DNA test.." He grumbled.

"What you think Ichimaru won't want one? The way he's been carrying on with ya I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't already set up a baby room in the third" Yumichika grinned and looked down at his friend who seemed to be having a fun time playing with his protruding stomach.

"I don't"

"Hm" Ikkaku said and sat up a little as he looked at the bump as if it had suddenly sprouted wings and smacked him in the face. "Well it is pretty big, ya might really have two daddies kids!" Yumichika's eyes widened and looked at his friend in shock. It couldn't really be that obvious could it?

"Are you saying I'm big?" he asked with fright and huffed as Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"So what if I am huh? Not like you cou-" Ikkaku's eyes seemed to focus in on something and Yumichika turned to look up. _What is that? _

"How could it have crashed into the membrane and yet not have been destroyed? It would take a body of unimaginable spiritual pressure to survive" Aizen said from the fifth division and gave his best shocked looks for his troops. _Fools._

Yumichika rested a hand on his stomach as Ikkaku set him down. He looked up at the sky as the light shined all over. _Ryoka? How could it even have gotten through?_ He thought as he looked over at Ikkaku with surprise splashed all over his features. Four lines of fire came from the sky and he flinched as one seemed to crash down right in front of them.

Ikkaku's smile grew impossibly wide as he watched the two start bickering with each other. "Can you believe this? I skip out on boring guard duty and these two fall right in my hands. You really are a good luck charm you know that Yumichika?" Ikkaku said with deathly glee. "Lucky, lucky me! Today i'm lucky. But you on the other hand, most certainly aren't" he said and pointed his sheathed zanpakto at the orange headed intruder.

"Yeah?" As Ikkaku did his lucky dance Yumichika simply sighed and waited patiently while sizing up the Ryoka. The tall one had more strength with limited magic while the ugly one looked magic prone. Probably nothing but tricks up his sleeve.

"Eh" he groaned and looked away at seeing the looks on the other's faces. They were most likely just as amused as he was every time he saw that quite acrobatic dance.

"Come on, what are you doing you fools!-" Ikkaku began to scream and yell at the two who just seemed to take it. Yumichika looked down at his belly and waited patiently for the theatrics to end. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Ikkaku's ranting from time to time but he had other things to worry about. Yumichika untied the sash on his kimono and wrapped it tighter around himself before looking up and beginning to pay better attention. "Hey, what are those two arguing about"

"It could be that they're too scared out of their minds to fight us" he offered with a small smirk. Ikkaku looked down at the two and huffed.

"Me" the bald man corrected and waved his finger in the air. Yumichika rolled his eyes and looked down again.

"And why is that?" Ikkaku stood and raised his zanpakto above his head, eyes never leaving the two in the sand hole.

"You're pregnant. No fighting" Yumichika huffed and turned away as the two intruder's eyes seemed to slowly graze down his frame and rest on his large stomach.

"Pregnant?" both slowly asked with shock.

"You wanna fight be my guest!" the ugly one said and sprang away just as fast as he had landed. Yumichika looked with amusement and watched him leave.

"Aw, what? You two have a falling out?" asked Ikkaku.

"Somethin' like that" Ikkaku glanced back at Yumichika and sighed in defeat.

"Well go sit down or something" he grumbled and turned his attention back to the orange head. Yumichika held his hands up and shot a kido binding that followed the man all the way down the long corridor.

"At least I'll get him" he whispered before walking away. "I'm going to find Sousuke"

"Watch out Yumichika, there might be other Ryoka running around here"

(**)

Yumichika settled beside Aizen and let out a soft moan as he lay against him. He hummed to himself as Aizen ran his fingers along his belly and stoically talked about his day. Sometimes Yumichika wondered if everything Aizen said was important. It certainly seemed by the tone and words he used that it was. Aizen was probably a wonderful public speaker, just like him. The baby would most likely carry the same trait, being beautifully enchanting must have been genetics.

"Are you listening, Yumichika?" Aizen asked with curiosity as he watched the boy's eyes occasionally flicker closed only to be opened moments later and look up at him in innocence. The fifth seat nodded and smiled softly at him. Aizen really couldn't fathom why he had unconsciously smiled back.

"You have such a soothing voice Souske. So calm..it's like a wondrous melody that puts me to sleep" Yumichika replied honestly.

"It's a good thing that my voice puts you to sleep?" Aizen asked with a chuckle and he looked into violet eyes.

"It is"

"Well then at least listen to this. You are not to be seeing Gin anymore..not in public at least. Everything needs to come together and you and Gin draw far too much attention. For now at least" Yumichika pouted and batted his long lashes. "Don't look at me like that. You'll have plenty of time to complain once this phase is over"

"Good, then-!"

"Then you get to tell the espada how you want the baby's room" Aizen finished in boredom and motioned his hand in a rolling motion. It wasn't like he hadn't heard the excitement about such a tiny thing a million times before.

"Then I get to set up the baby's room" Yumichika smiled and cuddled closer to the warm body lying beside his own.

!*!

**Thanks for reading..and for all the alerts and favorites added to the story.. review if ya liked it. Its courteous..**

**-cole-**


	5. Protection Against Something or Other

_Yumichika gasped as he was lowered down onto the pulsing erection. He let out a pained moan as his thighs settled down into the waiting lap. "Mm, Yuu-mii" Gin crooned and held him down as far as he could get him. The captain's hands massaged his sides and he lay back with a bright smile on his face._

_"Nngh" He tried to lift himself but the firm grip held him tight. He wanted to get this over with, the quicker Gin was done, the sooner he could go back to bed and be alone within the confines of his own room. Yumichika turned and his tired eyes connected with the amused expression of this demons counterpart. The bastard was just sitting over in the corner leaned back behind his desk chair with his hand out of sight as he watched them. "Sosuke?" he questioned quietly. _

_"Stop whining Yumichika, don't you think it's unbeautiful of you?" Yumichika nodded solemnly and looked back up at the silver haired fox who was just staring at him with that crazy grin. Gin's eyes opened slowly and he felt a shiver go through him as the icy blues caught his own. _

_"Nothing about what you do is unbeautiful Yumikun" Gin whispered and Yumichika shivered before putting his arms around the taller man's neck. With the grip loosening on his hips he began to raise himself and closed his eyes as he began to go faster. When the grip returned his eyes sprang open and Yumichika's mouth widened to protest before he was silenced by lips covering his own. "Mm, .. I wantcha ta go slow kay, we're lovers now and tha's what lovers do" Gin said happily and raised him cautiously before lowering him back down and setting the pace with his hands. _

_Yumichika took a deep breath and wondered what Gin meant. Had no one told him all those nights of sneaking into his room for heated debauchery sessions was a very close cousin to being lovers? Gin had some messed up outlook on relationships. But why wouldn't he? Look at who had been with him his whole life. If Yumichika looked over he knew what he would have seen in the shine of those glasses. A perverse, immoral, sneaky version of what a captain shouldn't be. His name was Aizen Sosuke. _

_Aizen Sosuke, who wouldn't leave him alone, no matter how hard he tried to push them both away. Yumichika tried to lean away from Gin but it wasn't working as well as he would have liked. Lately Sosuke wanted to watch, he liked to see him fighting and Gin pouncing. It was a strange manifestation of a pseudo rape with a sociopath who acted like he had no life outside of what they did in these walls. In this life Yumichika and Gin were puppets who were willing to do anything that would spare them the uncommonly seen dark side of Sosuke (who couldn't seem happier to show it)._

_But somehow tonight seemed different. Apparently __**someone **__had given Gin the idea that they were now 'lovers', yet all Yumichika wanted to do was get it over with. Get off and get out was slowly becoming his secret catch phrase. Though much to his dismay, Yumichika was growing painfully hard due to the soft touches and gentle caresses of this snake. All the things Gin did tonight were once seen as taboo, he wondered what had happened._

_Gin had been nicer to him lately as well, he didn't know why but somehow he was beginning to like the things he said. Not the things he did of course but sometimes when Gin held him it did this to him..the man kept making it harder to get up and leave and Yumichika didn't like it one bit. _

_"Ah" the silver head breathed out and raised his hips to meet Yumichika's slowed movements. "Yer jus' so tight mama, wanna keep ya like this foreva" Gin whispered into his ear and guided his movements. Yumichika flinched away from him as his prostate was touched and he shook with delight. Gin had rubbed against the thing that stung him quickly, his teary eyes found the astonished blue ones. Honestly, the feelings whirling around his head were about to make him cum right now. _

_"Ah, fuck" he sobbed and buried his head in Gin's neck. The silver haired man just let out a chuckle and lifted Yumichika up. _

_"Don't cry" he whispered and kissed him on his cheek. Yumichika shook his head uncontrollably when Gin tried to lower him back down again and he let out a groan. "I'll make ya feel good…" Yumichika whimpered once more when Gin's hand came to wrap around him and he was forced to come back down as he was stroked. _

"_Nn Gin!" he cried out as he felt the sensation again..then again..then again. Yumichika's fingernail's dug deep into the back of Gin's neck as he was guided up and down, each painfully slow thrust coming down and rubbing that spot inside him that made him jolt each time. He moaned as a warm feeling came over his body and his blood rushed down. Yumichika panted and tensed up, wrapping himself securely around the groaning silver head as complete bliss came over him. _

_"Ah ffffuck" Gin suddenly yelled and flipped him over on the bed to lay beneath him. Yumichika gasped and threw his head back as his back arched up. He held Gin as close as he could as the waves came over him and the man began to pound down into him. _

_Yumichika nearly screamed as he began to shake and then something wonderful happened. The fifth seat's head fell back to the pillows and his eyes snapped open wide as he came within a cum. His mouth slacked open and he panted as Gin released into him and began to go slower. With every shallow thrust Yumichika could feel the waves rushing through him ripple. _

_A loud groan came from the other side of the room as Gin wrapped his arms around him and kissed at his sweaty forehead. Yumichika didn't have the strength to move, or think, or do anything really. He wanted to go talk to Ikkaku, he would make him feel better for sure. Maybe not as good as what Gin did but not as intense either. Yumichika could feel the fingers brushing away the hair from his forehead and he looked up to see the smile._

_(**)_

Yumichika woke with a gasp as a strong sensation ran through his body. He panted as he looked beside him then up at Aizen's grin. The fifth seats eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrust his hips up at the waves of pleasure that passed through him like a wildfire.

"Sosuke" he moaned out and reached down to pull the man's fingers out of him but he didn't have the strength. The soft graze of wet fingers running up his still hard cock sent shiver's up his spine and he rolled his head back. The trail came over his belly to pause at the hollow of his throat.

When the hand seemed to hover over his throat and the fingers smoothed down on the sides of his neck Yumichika grew nervous. Snapping his eyes open, he looked up into Aizen's preoccupied gaze. The fifth seat saw something glint in those eyes that he had only seen few times before. The first time they were in his room, when he saw Aizen's illusion, and on his birthday. It was pure, uninhibited excitement.

Yumichika flicked the man's hand away from his throat quickly and their eyes connected.

"What are you doing?" he seethed and attempted to sit up. Though before he succeeded a grip came onto his wrist and he was pulled back down.

"What are you doing?" Aizen asked back with a small smile and wrapped his arms around him. It was comforting at least but Yumichika still didn't like it. Something about the look made him want to go hide under his bed with the lights out hoping the boogey man didn't come looking for him.

"_I _was attempting to get my beauty sleep, and..where is my eye mask?" he asked hurriedly and looked around for it.

"I am truly sorry for waking you…you just looked so perfect like that. Couldn't help a man for trying" Aizen said with a smile and a kiss to his chin.

"Hm" Yumichika said suspiciously and searched the man's eyes for any sign of vindictiveness. He didn't see any but he still supposed it was there. "I need my sleep"

"You sleep all day" Yumichika sighed.

"Well.." he began. "I need to sleep enough for both of us, since touching me as I sleep is all you do. So obviously you have no time to do much else" Aizen laughed.

"I suppose your right" The fifth seat nodded.

"Of course I am, anything as beautiful as I should be"

"But there is nothing as beautiful as you" Aizen reasoned in the only way Yumichika knew how. So Yumichika just gave up and smiled, what was the point in objecting? Aizen was right.

"True my dear, very true"

(**)

Yumichika frowned and turned his head away petulantly.

"Drink it" Tousen ordered and put the drink back in his face.

"Yumichika" Aizen warned and looked down at him with that annoying 'you better do it' expression that he despised so much.

"I **hate **them. They taste like moonshine and poison" he nodded to himself and swatted away the drink in the captains hand. If there was one thing Yumichika hated about the blind man it was those infernal cocktails he shoved down his throat once a week. Always spewing mindless explanations like 'it's good for the babies' but he never explained what it was. To his knowledge it was a concoction of vitamins but they tasted foul and he had become officially sick of them.

"It's good for the-"

"Yes, I understand it's good for the children but it's upsetting. Can't we do this next week for my sake! Your giving me wrinkles with all this forcing. Can I _please _make one damn decision in this dungeon!" Aizen took a deep breath and took the glass from the ever patient Tousen's hand. The fifth division captain said a few hushed words and led the coconspirator out of the room.

Yumichika crossed his arms and huffed, he wished Gin was here. Maybe they would have a chance at pouring something down his throat if Gin asked him. Yumichika hadn't seen the fox in nearly three days and it was grating on his nerves. It worried him not to know where his lover was. Especially with this Ryoka running around the place creating all that chaos.

The latest tragedy was that the strongest had beaten Ikkaku. Yumichika had already gone to visit the gloomy hospital bed and had felt so uncomfortable that he was forced to leave. What with a crying Rangiku and a horribly upset Ikkaku there was just no reason for him to stay. They didn't want him there anyway, they wanted to be alone..together. Just another reason of the long list that Yumichika missed Gin.

Lately a lot had gone wrong. The eleventh had been nearly destroyed from his fellow comrades raiding every nook and cranny looking for a fight and a lot of paperwork had come with it. All of which he had to do since Kenny (who could never be bothered with such a menial task) was off searching for the Ryoka all on his own. Most likely following Yachiru's directions which never got him anywhere.

"Yumichika" Aizen said in a calm voice as he approached the bed. The tall captain slipped off his glasses and pinched the top of his nose with his fingertips as he sat beside him. With a sigh, the captain leaned back against the bed and looked over at him.

"Yes Sosuke?" he asked. Aizen just let a gentle smile grace his face and he leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on Yumichika's cheek.

"Are you feeling well today?"

"It's not about moods. This is about what _I _want to do with me. Why can't you understand that?"

"You do realize that every argument we have had since your pregnancy has been about your body?" Aizen asked with an all knowing smirk. "It didn't seem to matter that you were mine before-"

"Before I didn't know you were a homicidal maniac with overthrowing empire tendencies"

"Nevertheless" he continued, obviously ignoring the insult. "I just can't figure it out. Should I ask you why you hate me so much on some days and others you seem positively in love? Is there something that you want that I cannot see?"

"I don't hate you" Yumichika said softly and looked up at him. It seemed that even as they sat side by side Aizen looked a foot taller then him. The man's presence was loud and domineering, all the while silent and carefree. As Yumichika looked into the man's dark eyes he felt his heart beat against his chest. He really couldn't tell if the look was honest or deceptive, with Aizen you'd never know.

"Then why do you fight me? Understand that the decisions I make are for us, and Gin, and our children-" he paused thoughtfully before continuing again. "What would you like me to say so I don't have to force this on you?"

"You will never be able to convince me that I have no right to my beautiful body Sosuke"

"What of your beautiful body Yumichika? Is that what you want? If you need the title surely you may have it, shout it from the rooftops if you want, run and tell your precious eleventh division, tell Gin, Ikkaku, your captain. If that is what you think you deserve then so be it. But every night your going to continue coming back to this room, you are going to do as I say as fast as I say it, and everything I wish of you will be law for as long as I wish it. If you need the title Yumichika, you can have it" Yumichika managed to hide the irritated twitch of his eye and looked away for the first time since the man had sat down. Obviously, they were not on the same page at the moment.

"Alright, Sosuke" he said slowly and opened his hand as the cup was placed in his palm. The fifth division captain smiled and watched as he tipped his head back and swallowed everything to the last drop.

"See, how bad was that?" he asked sweetly. Yumichika wiped his lips and handed back the cup. He didn't bother looking up as Aizen kissed his big belly then stood and turned his back to him. "Time to get up, your visiting friends today Yumichika. Get ready, I'll go get you some water" Yumichika smiled at him and nodded his thanks as he was helped out of bed.

"Okay" he whispered and walked over to the other side of the room. As the door closed behind Aizen, he waddled as fast as he could over to the window and threw it open. Leaning out of it, he shoved two of his fingers down his throat and did it over and over until he gagged and threw up all over the bushes on the ground.

This hadn't exactly been the first time he had done something like this. Sometimes when Ikkaku and he had gotten too drunk in the night they had to throw up the next morning to feel better for 'work'. It was a truly disgusting task but it was needed in certain situations. Primarily when you don't want everyone to know when you've been a drunken slob. When he was sure he had gotten out the last drop from his stomach he straightened up and took a deep breath. Moment's later Aizen returned and he took the glass of water hastily.

It didn't matter how much Aizen tried to convince him, Yumichika made his own decisions.

(**)

"Hm"

Yumichika tied the last sash on his kimono and looked up curiously at Aizen who seemed to be just staring off into space. One side of his lips were curled up into a hint of a grin and he had a sparkle in his eye. The fifth seat sighed and sat up on the cot to move himself over.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with actual interest and turned his head to look at the captain. Aizen's eyes flickered over to him and he smiled.

"Say…the first division becomes extinct. Your predictions?" Yumichika quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his belly as he traced little lines on it. He thought about the question, possible outcomes, mindsets of the captains around it and came up with a conclusion.

Yumichika really didn't get what Aizen was saying, like most times actually. At first he _was _going to tell him that they would fall gracelessly because of their menial role in a much greater picture. That was what Aizen would want to hear as a Lord, that everything he does is law and nothing else stands a chance. However, that is just not who Yumichika is. He would describe himself as the number three.

There is no need to be number one. There is too much stress, too many prying eyes, too much publicity. To fill the spot of number two would mean there would be an awful lot of dirty work. He would have to be the greater dirty distraction. That being something he would not be good at because dirty does not look good on beautiful. But number three, what a wondrous number. High enough to be empowered, low enough to cause no speculation.

What Aizen was doing was devising roles for his insidious plans. Yumichika would guess that Aizen was still pondering how the outcome would unfold, no doubt things have changed since he had been added to the equation but now it was time to answer as a number three.

"Extinction? There is no extinction for something that doesn't exist" he continued. "Even if they were to be destroyed they would simply be rebuilt. They're all just ugly statue heads really, it would give a temporary window for something great"

"Hm" Aizen smiled a bit again and looked down at the work on his desk. "Yumichika, do you often tell me what you think I want to hear?"

"Only when you ask me to" Yumichika smiled back sweetly. He smiled because he had gotten the answer right. Yes, he could have answered like Gin and given his all support to something he was blind to, or answer like Tousen who was busy doing scheming of his own. Or, he could answer like himself, a beautiful number three who only has one thing on his mind. Survival.

(**)

"Izuru, this is-"

"It's Renji's lieutenant badge" Time seemed to slow for the two as Yumichika looked back and forth at them. Yumichika didn't know what was going on but he had three prime suspects that probably had something to do about it.

"I know this is suspicious but he did disappear in the middle of the meeting. I was worried about him so I went to the squad six barracks and this badge is all that I found. It was in front of his office" Momo said and looked at the two who were sitting in her office.

"Now tell me, are the captains aware of this?" Izuru asked and looked at her.

"The captains!" he said with a smile. "You think that's a good idea?"

"It's an idea"

"I haven't told them anything" Momo confided and looked down at the badge once again. Really he felt sorry for them but what does it matter? _They're all going to hell anyway, if they're too stupid to know what their friend is doing then maybe it's a justified death._

"I see"

"At first I thought about telling Captain Aizen about what I found but I didn't want Renji to be punished for something I said"

"Good" Yumichika said with a shrug and they both looked at him. "Well..what if he's doing something _illegal_? Wouldn't want the captain's to worry would we? Better play it cool for now until we know what he's up to" Yumichika suggested in a serious tone and patted his stomach as the babies began to roll around.

"Until we know exactly what is going on that was a very wise decision" he smiled at the ignorance of Izuru. Hopefully he tells Gin, who will most likely be saying the same thing.

"But what could this mean? For him to remove this before he left?" Momo asked curiously and ran her fingers over the badge.

"It must mean something important. Recently Renji has been mulling over the Rukia Kuchki case. Alright, I can see if I can find out what's happened to her"

"Thanks Izuru, anything helps" Momo sighed to herself as Izuru made his move to leave quietly. Yumichika looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and 'hm'ed to himself.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know what to think. What if Renji does something he'll regret?"

"Then he'll be the one to regret it. People make stupid decisions sometimes Momo, you really can't control that"

"What if there's something we can do and we just-"

"You can't help it Momo. Whatever Renji's intentions are, I'm sure he'll be acting upon them soon enough. You remember him right? Hot headed former eleventh..not really good on the mind skills" The girl smiled and Yumichika returned the gesture. _Gullible._

"Your right, but I can't stop wondering. I hope he doesn't do anything that deserves punishment"

"He'll be fine" Yumichika comforted with an unseen gleam in his eye. "Hopefully"

(**)

Yumichika smoothed down the front of his kimono and waited as Aizen and Ukitake spoke to each other. He wasn't entirely happy about the situation, it seemed that Sosuke wanted to go 'all the way'. Just another one of his tricks and it was kind of sickening to Yumichika who just sat there quietly.

"I'm glad you've chosen to do this together..so many lives torn apart by the separation of parents" Jyuushiro said with a smile on his face. Yes, Yumichika Ayasegawa was apparently getting partnered up. Aizen returned the other man's expression and glanced over at him with a smugness that only three others in the world could detect.

"I certainly agree and I suppose the way Yumichika and I met isn't exactly the way I imagined, but it brought us closer. Especially with the child on the way, it is best" Yumichika pulled out a mirror and studied himself as they made small talk. As interesting as this charade was it was a kind of irritating that was only solved by belly kisses.

It had been so long since he had seen Gin and it was horrible. Almost eighty seven hours. Yumichika had heard that he had encountered a Ryoka which was strange. So much gossip had seemed to be spreading lately about what was happening in the dark. He looked back over at Aizen for a moment with something fake twinkling in his eyes as the captain mentioned the baby again. The fifth seat turned his head away, feigning a blush as he noticed that Jyuushiro had caught the 'secret' look.

"Will you be having a ceremony?" Jyuushiro addressed him in excitement. Yumichika became equally interested and looked at Aizen with hope.

"Ceremony?" he asked with a spark of happiness. The fifth division captain's expression soured and he seemed to be looking somewhere else in the room.

"Well..after what happened to your shower-"

"My shower? What happened to my shower? It's in two days, it's fine" he interrupted with scorn and wondered why Aizen would be so hesitant about letting him plan something. It wasn't like he and Matsamoto hadn't talked about it, she fixed it and everything was fine. So why the insinuation that he wasn't going to be allowed his own fake ceremony for his own fake marriage? Ridiculousness.

"We'll see" Aizen mumbled and looked back at Jyuushiro with a look that said 'please don't say that again'. The older captain laughed out and nodded.

"Speaking of my beautiful radiance shining on the future generations, are you coming to it Ukitake-taicho?" Yumichika asked.

"Shunsei and I would be honored to come"

"Wonderful. That mean's you'll get me a bassinette-"

"Yumichika" Aizen warned. The fifth seat just rolled his eyes and turned his attention away. Apparently telling someone what he wanted from them was 'rude' or something. According to Aizen you should just be happy for what you get, but of course he saw it a bit differently.

"I tell because your a captain, and someone, not saying who of course" He pointed to Aizen. "Promised to take me to find one in the human world and has been to 'busy'" he held up quotations in the air and the captain's let out a chuckle. Suddenly Jyuushiro looked down in confusion.

"A bassinette you say? Well I thought you might enjoy something a bit more interesting"

"Such as?" he asked as his curiosity peaked.

"Well if I told you now it wouldn't be such a surprise would it?" the sick captain said with a smirk. Yumichika smiled brightly back at him and patted the air.

"Alright taicho, but it better be good-"

"Yumichika" Aizen said sternly but he could actually see a hint of a smile on the sides of the older man's lips. Jyuushiro just laughed out and nodded.

"You wont be disappointed"

(**)

Yumichika hummed as he walked back to his room by himself. The lovely day was turning to night, which was just fine with him. He wondered where Rangiku was, she was probably being showered with presents by Ikkaku. That slimy bastard was always the best at being sweet when he was supposed to. Yumichika heard they were bed resting together after Ikkaku's fight with that ryoka, how disgusting. Where was his bed resting buddy? No, where was Gin when he needed him? Obviously no where near him to care. How-

Yumichika stopped in his tracks. His mouth dropped open slowly and he raised a hand to his lips to stop the shock from looking evident. At the feeling of a case of hyperventilation, he stared down at the space and his eyes grew wide as the dots were beginning to connect. _I was right. _He thought to himself and suddenly realized how stupid he had been.

How could he have believed what they told him? The men he choose to consort with lately weren't of the eleventh division. They had no pride or mentality of a warrior. What Aizen, Gin, and Tousen wanted to do was rule, they didn't actually care about him, what had he been thinking? Sociopath's cant feel, but they can fake it very well. The show put on had been wonderful but it was time to make a quick exit, Yumichika's eyes could never be closed again with as opened as they had become.

"Ayasegawa, is there a problem here?" a concerned voice asked from behind him and Yumichika turned to look down at the short captain. He had to stop his shaking mouth from stuttering and he closed his hand over his mouth once more. "Maybe you should sit" he said and attempted to help him to the porch outside of Aizen's quarters but Yumichika jerked away. He had to get the hell out of here, he had to get to the eleventh, he needed to find Ikkaku, no Kenny right now.

"I-" he whispered out and composed himself, even though his chest seemed to be beating right out of his chest. He didn't bother looking around to see if he was being watched, he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. "I have to get going Captain, thank you for your concern" he rasped out slowly, attempting not to let the adrenaline that he felt come through in his words.

"Are you quite sure? Maybe I could escort you, I was hoping to ask you about some things"

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya" he said quickly and turned his back to leave. "I've just forgotten, I must find my Captain right away! I promise we'll talk very, very soon. Please, come to my party and we can talk there"

"Very well Ayasegawa" Toshiro said with a raised eyebrow and watched the fifth seat flash step away. It was funny, he had sworn that the pregnancy stopped Rangiku from flash stepping. What could be so important as to potentially harm one's child in order to run away. Toshiro decided to follow. Taking one last glance down at the area that had stopped Ayasegawa in his tracks, he wondered what had been so important. Toshiro looked up at the closed window right above his head, then down at the mutilated branches. It seemed as if some of them had some acid like substance poured on it while the rest looked as if it had been burnt to the ground it lay on. Instead of the flowers that had once surrounded the patch of dirt, there was now what resembled a thick black soot that spread across the ground. Whatever it was, something right here had scared the fifth seat enough to make him run away.

He hid on the tops of the buildings as he followed Ayasegawa. It seemed the boy was attempting his best to fit in as he made his way the eleventh division. _What would be so important that he could pretend as if he wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere? Can he see me follow him? Surely no fifth seat could detect my energy._

"It's not nice following people yanno Toshi-kun" Toshiro sighed and turned around to look up at the irritating third division captain.

"Following?" he attempted and relaxed back. "I am within in my rights"

"Hn" Gin clicked out and tilted his head to look at the image of Yumichika who had gone farther in the time they had stopped. "He's real pretty, neh?" he smiled dreamily and watched him as he went. "That's what I thought too, first time I saw 'im. 'N his smiles like summer rain yanno, always happy but sad yanno…that's what it's like"

"Yes, I'm sure Aizen feels the same way" Toshiro ground out and looked at him in suspicion. He stood up straight as to not let the shiver that went up his back be evident, but he was sure that Gin had seen it.

"I guess I get why yer following him then. Cause he's pretty-neh beautiful. Ah, if he heard me callin' him pretty he'd throw a fit" Gin beamed as he continued without even acknowledging Toshiro's interruption. "That's what he is, beautiful"

"He's not a doll on a shelf, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate his only characteristic worth mentioning being his looks" Gin laughed out grandly and flashed over to the edge of the building.

"Well that's just silly" he smiled. "He'd love it, you just don't know Yumichika"

"Is that so?" Toshiro asked with a raise of his eyebrow. This whole conversation was bordering on psychotic and it was becoming disturbing quickly.

"Yeah, nobody does. Not like I do" Gin laughed before jumping off the building and was gone in an instant.

Toshiro scowled and knew before he looked that he wouldn't be able to find Yumichika anywhere but the eleventh now. Surely he would find Kenny before Gin found him. Whatever this was, Toshiro had decided that his suspicions had been confirmed within this little conversation right here. Gin Ichimaru was up to something, maybe he would have a discussion with Momo and see if she had heard anything strange from Aizen lately.

Thanks for reading. I know it's been a while but I'm in college so I really don't have the time to write this when I want. But, I do now!(winter break) And here ya go! I'll be posting some more chapters on my other stories very soon so if you're a fan then keep watch. Oh yeah, and I'll be continuing Kids of Las Noches with a sequel as well for anyone who's interested. Please review.

-cole-


	6. Part 1: Little Ones Usually Are

**_Two Years Ago_**

_In through the nose, out through the mouth._

_In through the nose, out through the mouth. _

_In through the- What a lovely silhouette above the horizon tonight. _Yumichika thought as he momentarily lost his concentration and focused on the trace movement of expelled reatsu that floated through the air. He _"hm"_ed to himself as he came across a rather odd sight. Off in the distance there was something that he just couldn't explain. It looked as if the ground was on fire, yet there were no flames. Like a shaky picture taken in the desert, a glitch in the system. A long rectangular block of heat, that seemed to beckon him into paying it attention. His eye tweaked and he zeroed in on his potential prize. He was curious as always and wanted a deeper look inside the strange block of..well, the strange block he couldn't quite name. _Has someone built this up on accident and left all of this unseen potential just laying around? If so then why is it so sturdy yet blurred? Energy flows free like a petal in the wind. There is no shape in definition. Never have I seen something so symmetrical when dipping into 'The Pool of No Return' AKA OPP AKA Other People's Potential. So what is this?_

Yumichika had been seeing many strange things lately. But nothing quite like this. The fifth seat looked down at his zanpakto and lifted up the handle. His Rui'iro Kujako did amazing things, one of his specialties happened to be finding out where the strongest reatsu was so that he could steal borrow it. The wonderful thing about keeping his true form from public eye is that you have more practice in doing things on the sly. And it wasn't that he didn't want to use Rui'iro, he was just too strong. Snipping bits of other people's discarded potential just kept him up on his game. It seemed that so far Kuchiki's was the most delicious, pink and green fit so nicely together. But this….

A shiver ran through his veins like a runaway train. _In through the nose, out through the mouth. _He thought as he called the energy to him. This was a feeling he was practicing becoming accustomed to. Yumichika's grip tightened on his blade and his own reatsu flared in frustration as the block of energy refused to budge. He glared at the block and held his hand out to bid it again, but once again nothing moved.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth. _Yumichika choked out a dry heave, tightened his grip on the blade, and stood. He closed his eyes and saw the colors that were illuminated around him. His own green was easily sidestepped and he spread out his arms as if he was swimming through the air. The blue of the energy rising from the ground was normal however the flicker of violet that pierced through his consciousness was beginning to shake the foundation on which he stood. It was almost as if he wasn't _permitted _to be here but his curiosity got the better of him and he just couldn't stop. It was _beautiful_. The colors began to fade together and the flowers under his feet began to bloom.

Yumichika was so close, he could feel the pull. Suddenly there was a flicker of black and he was confused to find only the back of his eyelids. His eyes opened to find the same thing, at the thought of being permanently blind Yumichika growled out and flicked his blade out into Fuji Kujaku. _I'm not alone. Something is here. The block must have caught me before I caught it. _He thought with a smirk.

"Heeeere kitty" he said as he smacked his lips together and focused on finding his way back to reality. Only darkness surrounded him but he felt it. He could _feel _it collecting in his bones, something was close. Yumichika knew he didn't have the upper hand so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran to the woods. Only something born in this world could block out his reatsu so suddenly so that ruled out Hollows, they used something sour and gloomy. Captains would have no interest in him, a lowly fifth seat, and the soul reapers he spent conversing with wouldn't dare such an elaborate mind trick. No one alive that he knew of could do this, nothing like this. "Fuji" he called out sweetly as he flash stepped his way through the trees that he couldn't see but feel.

In the distance he saw a sudden flicker of mauve and shunpoed around it. But as clearly as it was there one second, it quickly was gone the next. Yumichika threw the infernal zanpakto so hard that it stuck into the wood, too deeply embedded to close and escape back to his inner world. He circled around and stopped with a quirked eyebrow right in front of his blade. "Rui'iro?" he questioned and reached out to touch the butt of the heavy steel.

"Yumichika-kun!" a strangled Rui'iro Kujaku choked out and a stab went through Yumichika's heart as he quickly pulled the zanpakto from the tree and brushed off the stray wood trimmings it took with it.

"Rui'iro" he said sternly and turned his back to stand against the tree. A gurgle came from the sword and Yumichika fell to the ground to attempt to gain his composure. "Rui'iro!" he shouted and tried once again to reach out into the darkness and find his sight. "If this is another one of your games I am not in the mood for playing!" He received no answer so Yumichika continued to call out to the light in the darkness.

"It's…not… me" a small voice ground out too far away for comfort. Yumichika bit the inside of his lip as the ground below him began to shake. The fifth seat grasped onto the tree for support and yelled out for his zanpakto.

"Rui'iro Kujaku!" he calls out into nothingness and gasps as from afar he sees something rather peculiar. His eyes grew wide as a lilac wall of power sliced through the air and came whooshing rapidly toward him. Yumichika was frozen, he had never seen anything so delicious. Even Kuchiki hadn't progressed to this level. The shinigami didn't notice how quickly his gaze faded into a look of awe and he reached out a hand in hopes of capturing the so obviously dangerous light. _I've never- _he thought as time seemed to slow and he placed his palm up to attempt to grasp it in his hand. _It's so..beautiful-._

Yumichika gasped as he sat up abruptly from the ground. He pressed a hand to his heart to calm the hectic beating of his heart and looked around in an attempt to find whatever it was that he was looking for. Speaking of that, what was he looking for?

"Nightmare, Feathers?" a deep bass voice asked from beside him. Yumichika flinched as something light fell against his cheek and he reached up to grab it. Pinching it between his fingers, the fifth seat brought the small annoyance into eye line. It was a flower but there was something strange about it, a water iris. It was a deeper purple then he had ever seen before, but they didn't grow here in the eleventh. _What-?_

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked from a few feet away lying in the sun. Yumichika let his head turn with the movement of the hand on his chin. He looked into Kenny's eye and made sure not to let the confusion come over his face.

"I'm fine. I was dreaming of….running very fast" he said as he shook his head to combat the hand. In all actuality he didn't remember a thing about the dream at all. It wasn't quite a blank state as much as a feeling, he could feel a strange pressure against his chest that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was still here but Yumichika couldn't remember exactly what _it _was or why he cared about _it _anyway. He watched as Yachiru leapt onto Ikkaku. Kenny looked at him wearily for another moment before shrugging and laying his back onto the large tree beside the captain's quarters.

_It's just another normal day under the shade in the eleventh division._ Yumichika thought to himself with a sigh. It was just a hallucination of course, what else would it have been? He had clearly just been sleeping, perhaps his dreams are attempting to tell him something again. That's how dreams work of course. The fifth seat looked back down at his hand and swore in his head. He searched around himself for the flower that had clearly just been there but found nothing.

"Sure you're good?" Kenny asked with his head leaned back and he saw the broad man's chest puff out a bit. _Well there it is, Kenny's gone into pack mode. _He thought with a small smirk, completely forgetting about the purple flower that he was positive he hadn't hallucinated.

Yumichika took one last glance around the division. He didn't feel anything strange, actually everything was perfectly fine. It wasn't for a while that he figured out that maybe everything was a little too fine for his liking.

(**)

**Yesterday**

It was August. The trees were dying and he felt like he was dying too. Yumichika went quickly but he had the sneaking suspicion that they saw. He knew someone could see him, not like before when he was strong. No, this potion they were using on him made him weak. No longer did the thought even cross his mind to sit around like he once did. Yumichika hadn't even realized he wasn't himself. It wasn't until now when he began to separate what may have been pregnancy symptoms, Stockholm syndrome, and potion symptoms that he began seeing inconsistencies. These weren't mood swings he was experiencing. His first weeks- no months of pregnancy hadn't been this intense. He was a constant collector. What on this plain could hold him down if he had the potential to do so much?

Yumichika concentrated as he felt random bouts of reatsu flickering from afar. He wanted to go to his friends but the world was a tricky place. Yumichika didn't know what Aizen kept hidden in his zanpakto and he had been tricked so many times. He needed to get out, he needed to get out as fast as he could.

"Kenny!?"

(**)

**One Year Ago**

Yumichika smiled kindly at Ikkaku who had been swept away to join Rangiku in a 'sexy dance' as she had called it. He looked around the room to see where his captain had escaped to and cringed as he watched a drunken Yachiru attempt to undo the hairstyle he himself had fitted for the overzealous captain just this morning.

"Hard to handle?" a calm, baritone voice asked casually from beside him. Yumichika shrugged and stare down at his sake cup before glancing back over at Ikkaku who seemed just an oversized boob away from having himself a couple rounds of a hot, fun night.

"Well little ones usually are" he remarked and drank down the rest of his cup.

"I didn't mean her" Yumichika blinked through the glaze that had momentarily blurred his vision. He looked up to put a face to the voice and upon the sight he immediately sat straight and bowed to the commanding officer.

"Captain Aizen, I- I-" the fifth seat stuttered and tried to think of a way to get out of speaking to a captain with such ignorance. There were certain properties that went along with speaking to a captain and respect in your voice was the number one thing. However he was abruptly halted when a large hand patted him on the forearm. Yumichika looked up into the shine of the handsome captain's glasses and felt the tipsy high take over his body as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"No need for formalities, Ayasegawa" he said softly as his hand gently smoothed down the smaller soul reapers back to straighten him out. "Tonight I am simply a man talking to another man, albeit, a much more beautiful man, while sharing a drink at a mutual friends birthday celebration" Yumichika let out a small laugh.

"Well, at least some of those things are true" he prodded with a smirk and quickly sized up the captain that had dared to come speak to the King of Drama of the eleventh division. The captain's smile warmed his bones and Yumichika told himself that this was a bad idea. No man should have that power in his arsenal. That _come fuck me, _no nonsense kind of man that Yumichika knew was bad from experience. The worst thing though about this very handsome man was that he so happened to be a captain, a cap-i-tan. That practically translates to 'don't touch or get crucified by anyone who finds out in your division'. No. Yumichika was not a repeat offender.

"So how were you invited to this exclusive affair?" Yumichika laughed and looked around the room, _exclusive? _Yes, if exclusive was having every drunk in the divisions gather up and hump each other like bunnies.

"I have my connections" he chided back.

They stayed like that for some time. Sosuke, who talked and joked, while Yumichika listened and laughed. Not often was there a personality as strong as his who talked with such commitment. He quickly figured out how the captain had gotten his job..and at such a young age as well. Over a hundred years now and going, wasn't he lucky. Yumichika never had as much of an interest as he had in the fifth division as he had right now. He actually began to believe that the number five wasn't as ugly as he had previously thought.

(**)

**Yesterday**

Yumichika had never seen the society so desolate. This was no good at all for him and it was all because of these ryoka. The fifth seat quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at this boy who looked nothing like the men he knew. He was skinny and wore a bow. The boy dressed in white was hidden inside one of those unseen crevices but Yumichika saw. He saw everything that had energy, especially something as delicious as this.

"Quincy"

"Wha-?" a shocked response came and the dark head flipped up to see him. "Crap" The Quincy jerked up and Yumichika was shocked to see just how quickly that bow was drawn.

"Relax" he said breathlessly and raised his hands in surrender. "Do me a favor dear, pick up that chair…bring it to me" A questioning look crossed the Quincy and Yumichika roared victory as the boy looked down at his hand patting the big belly attached to him. The teen grumbled an unintelligible sound of annoyance but still managed to reach out a free hand to grab the chair and kick it toward him.

"My name is Uryu Ishida-"

"That's not necessary. As you can see I'm not quite in fighting mood at the moment. My ankles swollen, my bones are heavy, and I just want to rest steady for a moment. Such weight" he sat with a smirk and patted both his hands on his stomach. "Twins" Uryu nodded. "Hello" he called into room beside them and looked back to find the orange-haired girl he had just seen. "Hime, was it?"

A weary girl appeared in the room, her spiritual pressure was unmistakable when seated at such a distance. He smiled up at her, she reminded him of Yachiru. Her insides were light, what a surprise to see in the Seireitei. "Worrying gives you wrinkles" he said kindly and she nodded back at him with a smile. _Two for two. _

"Uhm, Orihime. Inoue Orihime actually..it's nice to meet you-"

"Stop" the Quincy interrupted. "It's some kind of trick. Soul Reapers can't get pregnant, they're dead" Yumichika laughed out, _well that's ridiculous. _

The purple haired shinigami waved the girl to come closer, as she did without a thought, and whispered "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out I'm a man too" with a wink. Orihime laughed and looked over at her friend.

"Then what are you doing here?" he questioned sharply and Yumichika resisted the urge to cringe as the dim light crossed his glasses and added a familiar glint on the frames.

"What are _you _doing here. _This _is where I live. I think we could momentarily benefit from each other if you would like to know. I'm in the shadows myself at the moment" he said crossly and stretched out his feet. "Ah-" he sighed. "What a day. First drama, then trouble, more drama..now ryoka. Wonderful world we live in, yes?"

The quincy and the funny smelling girl regarded him with questioning before seemingly being defeated by the sheer weight of the day beating down on their shoulders. Orihime sat in a corner while Uryu took watch by the broken windowsill and finally lowered his bow. It wasn't much, but at least it wasn't pointed right at his head. "Now..isn't that better"

"I will not hesitate shinigami-"

"Uryu" said Orihime with spite as she so obviously pointed toward his protruding stomach.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika" he interrupted with a bright smile and waved his hands for their attention. "You haven't been spotted Quincy, and you won't be as of now if you could do me one small favor" he asked sweetly with the most sickening voice he could muster, he even batted his eyes over at Orihime for the maximum effect.

"If there is a favor in return" Yumichika nodded.

"Of course" The Quincy seemed to struggle with himself momentarily but glanced over at Orihime. Yumichika squinted, that was his opening. It was the girl he was protecting; quincy's and shinigami names don't matter when love is involved. At least they could agree on one thing.

"Where are the shinigami?"

"Everywhere" he said with an exaggerated gasp that faded into a smug grin. "My turn. My captain, his reatsu was on that roof. You know the one, I believe Jirobo is still weeping on it"

"Captain?" questioned Orihime.

"Yes, long stiff hair, little pink girl..bells-"

"The large man who is looking for Kurosaki"

"Yes" he agreed and stood. "I would find him myself but my internal compass is a bit off"

"Not so fast-"

"The eleventh division is a desert. Much like the rest of the Seireitei is, running around looking for you in fact. You see, without any leadership the boys tend to stray"

"You are the lieutenant?" Yumichika quirked an eyebrow, the boy certainly did his homework didn't he.

"You'll know a lieutenant when you see it. I'm sure they'll tell you as soon as you're within ear range. They tend to be a little showy for a while..well, until they die. Captains positions don't come quick you see" he explained as he stood. Yumichika yawned and stretched out his arms above his head.

"Your captain is west"

"And your hiding place is southeast. It's almost nightfall, wait here until you hear them pass. Keep the door open so they think they've cleared house" Uryu nodded his thanks and Yumichika waved a hand to Orihime as he walked toward the door. "Oh..and Uryu-" The quincy looked over at him. "Don't get caught"

(**)

**Ten Months ago**

Yumichika walked past the threshold to Captain Aizen's house and smiled at the warm embrace he was given. The bottle he had held in his hands was quickly taken and chilled on ice as the captain led him to sit at his place. Yumichika knew from experience to just let Aizen take control and not question it. There were two ways he could go with tonight, punishment or _punishment. Punishment _seemed like more fun, therefore he could look over the neurotic acts of a control freak. _"Sit at the left side of the table Yumichika, it's better for you there" _Yeah, right.

The fifth seat eyed the third glass at the table and looked up at the captain with a quirked eyebrow. "Are we having guests?" he asked with a grin and attempted to lay back and remove his orange neckpiece. Thus being a sure way to get a quicky.

Yumichika liked the house, he had just begun to refer to it as his own a few days ago but he and Aizen had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. He had begun to enjoy whatever half a moment of expression that crossed the captain's face when he said it. Sometimes it was inquisitive, or amused. Only once was he 'angry' or at least his own version and that was only when Yumichika had ignorantly referred to Aizen's house as his own and told him to get the hell out. Fun night. This tiny plea of independence, the claiming of Aizen's own things, was the only thing that kept him from breaking out of the captain's grasp for the moment. Yumichika had never met a man so hell bent on making him dependent, it was invigorating.

"_I _would like you to meet an old friend in a casual setting"

"I'm sure you would" he ground out as he was forcibly sat up straight and his buttons were fastened. "Captain" he whined and scooted over to follow the man to the head of the table. Aizen just sighed as the smaller Shinigami climbed into his lap and merged his lips to his collar bone. "El Capitan" he moaned out and pressed himself firmly against his lover.

"No" the bigger man said sternly and placed his hands on Yumichika's hips to push him away from the hardening member. "A very important man is coming to have a drink tonight; does this not interest you in the slightest?"

"Not more than you do" he smiled and got closer. The fifth seat wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and held on until the resistance faded. He watched the captain and pressed himself against his lover as he was free to gyrate provocatively. "Suppose we skip the pleasantries-"

"This mouth" Aizen said while placing fingers on Yumichika's mouth to quiet him. Smiling, the smaller shinigami practically vibrated with arousal as a larger hand cradled him and he could feel the captain from underneath him.

"It's-"

"Beautiful" the captain finished before planting a hard kiss on his lips. The fifth seat melted into the kiss and soon his hands were moving. When Aizen began to nibble on his bottom lip, Yumichika moaned and they began a slow battle of the clothed/unclothed kind. Aizen being the one undressing him while managing to keep all his own clothes perfectly intact. Yumichika tried but then Sosuke would just do something so amazing with his tongue against his mouth that he knew had the power to make him cum right then. Well, that was if the captain bid him to. Everything was like that with the fifth division captain. Structure, control, structure, control.

Suddenly he noticed something as he attempted to discard the clothing on the unruly captain. The wavy haired man's eyes were opened, which was a first for him because Yumichika's kisses were the best and resulted in anyone's total annihilation of senses, sight being the first.

Yumichika detached himself from the man and watched as his eyes flicked back to him. Turning, he found what Aizen had been looking at. The fifth seat made a sigh of shock and gave Aizen a scolding look as he pulled his robe back around his shoulders and reached for his orange neckpiece which the larger man had inconveniently placed behind himself.

"Ah ah" Aizen stopped him with a wag of his finger. "Casual" he winked. Yumichika flashed a sarcastic smile before standing and turning to address the elephant in the room.

"Captain Ichimaru" he bowed to the taller man who hadn't moved an inch. The broad smile seemed permanent and the seconds ticked on in his head like hours. The strange fox faced man was looking down on him, Yumichika recognized the pause as calculation however he couldn't figure out what it was about. The ease of an expressionless face was brilliant.

"Casual" Gin said, Yumichika's eye tweaked as he wondered just how long the other captain had been in this house watching them. More accurately, how long he had been watching him. He was a captain so he must have known that Aizen had been spending time with the fifth seat. And as everyone knew, captains were known for their curiosity. Most especially this snake who stood beaming at him as if he were the only thing interesting in the world. This captain seemed sincerely focused. "Aya-see-gaw-ah Yuu-mi-chi-kah is it?" he smiled brightly and the smaller man straightened out as he approached him.

Yumichika couldn't quite tell if it was sarcasm or just an ambiguous haughty tone that the captain had took on but he seemed harmless. The fifth seat did his own evaluation as he could see that the silver haired fox had already had his own opinion of him.

The man was tall, handsome, and scary. Strangely just his type, a little too much of his type for comfort. Yumichika looked up into the captain's seemingly closed eyes and wondered what all the fuss was about. He had never spoken directly to this man but he seemed familiar. Perhaps it was the notorious reputation that Gin had built up when helping Yachiru steal candy from unsuspecting officers. They were always bullying people, so childish in ways. Any grown man that wanted to torture themselves with the little hair puller just had to be on par with her.

The fifth seat briefly closed his eyes and saw the reatsu that filled the room. It was as bright as his hair and vibrated off of him. It was nice to see any other then his own, seeing as Aizen always kept his hidden deep inside. Yumichika recognized it and knew exactly what was going on. _Sosuke, you sick puppy._

"Something like that" he responded before bowing curtly. Yumichika looked up into the Captain's open eyed blue gaze and became enraptured. _Such beautiful eyes, on such a dangerous man. _The fifth seat bit the inside of his lip and glanced back and forth between the captains. He wondered just exactly he was going to do tonight because by that smug look on Sosuke's face it appeared as if he already knew. _I'm fucked._ He smiled with the appearance of ignorance. "Pleasure to meet you"

(**)

This is all one chapter but it was ridiculously long so I cut it in half.

Part 2- Coming sooner than later!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~cole~


	7. Part 2: Desperado y solo

**Eight Months Ago**

Curiosity was an awful thing. Although Yumichika had figured this out years ago, he still couldn't help but let it take over him. As he continued to walk he thought back to the previous night and mulled over what had happened. A particularly odd thing actually, it went something like this;

Last night during an evening stroll with Gin..

_"It's a whoooole lot better Aya-see-gaw-a-kun" Ichimaru crooned and butted Yumichika's cheek with his own. The fifth seat let out a haughty laugh and waved him away. _

_"If watersports suits your fancy then so be it Gin. In fact, have fun. I'm sure Sosuke would enjoy it" Ichimaru's smile beamed down at him and Yumichika's heart warmed. Over these last few days Ichimaru had been so interesting to be around, actually a fun person; then there was the bedroom which was a completely different matter. Yumichika's bedroom had become a sacred place for sneaking around in the dead of night. It became a place where magic happened. Literally, they had been making magic. _

_There was something so strange about the way it configured. It was in the room but never spread. Yumichika knew Aizen had something to do with it but a man with no proof is a man with nothing to say. Such as a soothsayer with the ability to see the future without the power to do anything about it. But there was something so strange, something that he still couldn't put his finger on. He only knew one thing about this phenomenon, it had something to do with Aizen's reatsu. _

_Yumichika could tell Aizen was like him. They were wand less magicians, Aizen and he. When the wavy haired man would leave so would all presence of him. It was so peculiar, it beckoned his sense of wonder and power. Now all he wanted to see was what was in his lovers arsenal._

_Yumichika and Ichimaru continued to walk in the darkness of the night. In their silence, the fifth seats mind began to wander. No one ever asked him anything about Gin or Aizen, which was such an odd thing. The eleventh division wasn't exactly the place where you could date a man, a captain man at that, and get away without even the slightest jibe against your manhood. It was natural to pick fights there, even as afraid as they were, the eleventh division sure knew how to take an ass beating in stride. But there was nothing. Not even a hint of anything from Ikkaku or Yachiru who would usually have been stalking Aizen or Gin to figure out 'Why feathers anyway?' like they were known to do._

_The soul reaper thought of a million things that the man could do. _

_Out of the corner of his eye Yumichika watched as Shuuhei Hisagi approached. He was about to stop and say something to his friend but Gin interrupted him._

_"What ya thinking about?" Yumichika turned his head and looked up at the man who had been fixated on his face. He tilted his head and stopped. _

_"Did you do something Gin?" He asked as he made sure not to look too obvious when watching Shuuhei. The lieutenant was muttering to himself almost mindlessly as if he was the only one on the street. _

_"Something?" he questioned back with a wide grin. The purple haired shinigami watched as his friend walked away. Shuuhei didn't even look in their direction; it was as if he hadn't seen them at all. _

_"Why did-" he began before turning and seeing that same wide grin on Gin's face. He let out a small huff and turned to continue walking. No, he was not going to ask Gin about that. _

_"Hm?" Gin asked with his eyes open, which was an extreme emotion for the usually placid captain. Yumichika now considered 'Mind Control' on the list of abilities seeing the look on Gin's face. It was like the man knew exactly what he had been thinking. Gin glanced at Shuuhei's retreating back then back at Yumichika quickly. _

_"Oh nothing" he said, slipping into his sultry voice to distract the captain from what he may have thought he saw._

Yumichika walked into his room and bit the side of his lip as he spotted the object that may just help him knock a few things off his list. He had ruled out hiding in the shadows, time travel and maybe even mind reading which he wasn't completely sure of just yet. He picked up the object and squinted. It was his secret weapon to detect deception. _This is an urn. _He thought to himself and looked down at the unopened box. After taking his time in getting ready, Yumichika focused on the object and felt it out. He walked back out and pulled out his Rui'iro Kujaku to lightly tap the lid with the hilt. _This is an urn. _

The fifth seat felt the reatsu take a different shape and his bones shook. One thing that he knew he had the potential to be good at was matter manipulation. No matter that he was so far away from his bankai, this could be achieved by any trickster in the Rukongai. It was a semi-complex Santerian spell to see if one's reality had been corrupted. If one's mind or beliefs were not theirs then the contents of the box would remain the same. Thus, Yumichika would come to the conclusion that whatever he was experiencing was not what was actually happening.

A person puts the object in the box and simply believes it is something else. That's the trick. Someone under the influence of a deceptive zanpakto would pull out an urn (in this case) because that is what would have been seen in the box. Yumichika lifted up the lid and picked up the iron to give it a good look before putting it back. If Yumichika's reality was untouched then he would find a scarf because that's what was actually in the box. A mind reader might take a look in his head but all Yumichika had to do was remember nothing but the urn, the kido engrained box would do the rest for him. The will of protection of the mind, this was the one and only thing he could ever remember his father had taught him.

Yumichika's father had been a kido master with a most powerful zanpakto. The old withering man hadn't had much to say _except _for the power against kido and control anyway. It may have made the peacock a bit paranoid but that's what these situations called for.

After looking around the room he slipped it into his pocket and walked out.

The youngest shinigami steadied himself before falling back onto his head as he nearly laughed out his own lung. Gin rested his head against his shoulder and drunkenly covered his arm with soft, wet bites. "Get off" he shrieked.

"You asked and this is what happens! I swear it!" Gin then proceeded to let out a very snake-like snicker and continued on. Aizen chuckled from across the table and watched as they play fought with Gin, as always, being the victor and Yumichika ending up on his back.

(**)

Yumichika slipped out of the house without a sound. He knew he couldn't escape but he just had to check on his experiment. The fifth seat was so excited as he knelt in front of Aizen's quarters. Looking at the flamboyant peacock, one may not expect him to actually enjoy digging around in the dirt in your bare hands but it was one of his favorite activities. Flowers were kind of a hobby to him.

Yumichika's confusion came over him like a bucket of cold water and the thoughts in his head swirled viciously. His fingers reached the top of the iron urn and pulled it out, almost in disgust. He wondered just how much of his time with Aizen had been faked. Mind reading was most definitely a possibility; he never thought he would see anything like it. Something that had power, elegance, and confusion. This man was dangerous, he was above potential and much more powerful then Yumichika had expected. He wondered where in the hell he was if it wasn't in his own division, in his room. The disguise of safety is what struck him the hardest.

The fifth seat turned around and walked back into the house. Pausing at the door he wondered what he might say. He couldn't just run in Eleventh Division style with guns blazing and throw a fit. But he was afraid that if he attempted an escape that he wouldn't be able to leave. In the Rukongai his father told him of a medium who lived down the way that was able to charm his doors and bid anyone who entered to stay. If anyone tried to leave they only get as far as the door before they dropped dead. As soon as they crossed the threshold they would die with their faces frozen in a scream. Their hands would curl up against their chest, almost as if they wanted to rip out their own heart to escape whatever they faced in those last few moments of life. Regardless of saying, he never went it.

If the man had done something like this, and for so long, he could certainly do that. Something so sinister could only be done by a very bad man. Yumichika had to get out of here before Aizen found out about Rui'iro Kujaku. The thought of his zanpakto made the peacock queasy. _If Sosuke had done all this..all this time..how long? He could have seen me at any time here in the Seireitei..even the Rukongai! He can't be so cruel, not Sosuke. There has to be an explanation for this. _

"What do you have there?" asked a soft voice before him. Yumichika closed his eyes and focused on the air around him. The force was so overwhelming that at moment he couldn't even sense his own reatsu.

"It's a scarf" he whispered and concentrated on what was real. "This is a scarf Sosuke" he nodded to himself and clenched his eyes closed to spare himself the irritated gaze of the man who had begun to approach slowly.

The soul reapers arm was grabbed and Aizen pulled him to his chest roughly with a growl. "Stop" he barked and Yumichika's head snapped to the side with the sound of a loud smack. He gasped as he opened his eyes and his entire building was filled with this bright violet light. Yumichika could feel his body soaring back but he was too incredibly shocked by what he saw to feel anything other than this. _The rectangle. That day in the fields, this is what I saw. It was no dream! This! An illusion for the dimwitted but now..it's all so clear. This block of energy that's been in the back of my mind isn't my own doing. It is Sosuke Aizen's spiritual pressure! _

Everywhere around him Yumichika saw violet. This wasn't real, he was no longer chasing the rectangular block, now he was in it! He looked up at Aizen's flawless figure coming toward him, a sleepy Gin came staggering out of the house behind him. "What might the problem be, Yumichika?" the fifth seat flinched at the harsh tone and scooted away. The man he found himself once taken by looked completely different in this new light. His hair flowed differently, glasses removed, his eyes seemed cold and uncaring.

Yumichika squinted as the violet light attempted to get in through the orifices in his body. The massive power that accompanied the kido ties fastened around his wrists and kept him in place. Yumichika cried out as he held as much of his own reatsu around him as he could. He needed to keep the violet out, there was only one thing important in the world and that was keeping Aizen out of his head.

He shouted out, still battling fiercely against his restraints. Yumichika focused on reality, but Aizen was the strongest thing he'd ever experienced. He knew he couldn't keep up with this, just as he knew Aizen was just toying with him.

"I've already told you to stop, I wouldn't want to repeat myself"

Yumichika screamed as the captain suddenly appeared beside him and began to stroke his hair soothingly. He felt hot tears streaming down the side of his face but still began to calm.

_Manipulate me Sosuke. He should know I would be better alive, but not in my head. Don't come! You're not welcome here. Give me strength. Give me strength, you will not win this one Aizen! You will never win my mind, not like everything else that I have so carelessly let you take. You will not have me too! _Yumichika gasped as the green light exploded from him and Rui'iro's reatsu made its way through his veins.

When Yumichika came to, he was alone. There was no more overwhelming light, no feeling of being intensely drunk on power, no anything. The fifth seat sat up and wiped the tears away still hadn't stopped falling.

"Ah, finally awake are we sleepy head?" came a familiar soothing voice from the corner. Yumichika huffed and looked over in anger.

"Aizen"

"Yumichika" The fifth seat had to clench his hands to stop himself from shaking. In the moonlight he saw a head tilt away from the blackness and there came a smirk. The glint of the frame of Aizen's glasses shook Yumichika to his core and he was frightened. This man could kill him with the thought, he could take his life without a care and walk away like nothing was wrong. "You have been very bad"

Yumichika quirked an eyebrow and looked at the man in astonishment. Punishment? This simply couldn't be. That seemed incredibly strange for a man who just had his zanpakto revealed as a lying, manipulative, hidden annoyance. An annoyance that Yumichika could now see, so why wasn't he dead? He asked himself in wonder. He could have sworn he felt his life leave him when he had gotten hit by the violet, but then again as his now recovered memory observed, he thought he had been dead that first time too. The fifth seat wondered why Aizen had kept him alive if all he was going to do is pretend like he killed him every couple of months.

"You've got to be fucking with me" he growled and attempted an escape but was quickly grabbed by the throat from behind. Yumichika choked as his back found a hard chest. From the corner of his eye he saw the highlighted silver hair beside him. The captain behind him grabbed his arms and held them tightly behind his back.

"Obscenities? Now, now let's do away with that before you end up getting yourself into more trouble"

"You know he owns you don't you Gin?" Yumichika rasped out as he tried to free his arms. "This isn't real is it, Sosuke? You devil. Most literally" he said flippantly but cried out in pain as his wrists were twisted harshly.

"Ah, and I thought we could get through today's lesson with your mouth. I do apologize, it is my own mistake" Sosuke smiled politely before raising a hand and Yumichika found himself being bound by a long rope. The kido hold fastened around the sides of his chest and connected around the neck to his wrists. His wrists were then looped around his head and he was pulled to spread his arms out wide. A band appeared around his shoulders, lower back, and ankles all fastening around the bed to ensure he could not move. Another appeared around the bottom of his balls to resemble a cock ring then went around and nestled deep inside of him but not far enough for him to be worried. Yumichika couldn't move away from the blue bindings. He felt Gin sitting on his back and his hair was pulled to fit a very large plug that kept his mouth wide open.

"MHMMM" he tried but all hopes of escape was worthless. Aizen wasn't going to let him out anytime soon.

"This-" Aizen held up the small scarf and showed him. "is positively brilliant Yumichika. I gave you much less credit than this" Yumichika moaned out his response and pushed up to try to bounce Gin off of his back. He heard the slashes through his air at the same time of the pain. Screaming into the plug, the peacock shook at the sting of four metal filled tattles quickly piercing his skin.

"EEEENNNN" He cried into the plug and the captain's chuckled from above him.

"Feeling feisty today are we?" Aizen said as he picked up his paper from the table that stood beside him. Yumichika watched through blurry eyes as the captain crossed his leg over the other and began to read like nothing had happened. "Now, you lay there and think about your actions Yumichika. You better think of a very good excuse for this as well as your best apology for causing such a rukus. Until then, I'm going to think of something more productive you can do with your time then be an annoyance. Do you understand?" Yumichika snarled over at the smug captain and tested out the kido ropes, he learned quickly that he was too weak. He had released almost all of himself to keep Aizen out that he wasn't sure if he even had anything left in him at all.

Several strikes began to hit him at once and pain radiated throughout his whole being. A strike hit him and he screamed out against his bonds. To his inner thighs, another to the side of his head, one to his feet, another on his ass, his back. This lasted only a few minutes as his body radiated in objection, it was when a hint of blood splashed on the bench that he decided he had enough of his arrogance.

"YEEEH!" he screeched in agony and shrunk away from the power of the whip. He nodded his head vigorously and looked over at Aizen, hoping that his teary, pleading eyes were enough to at least momentarily stop what was going on.

"Very good"

Yumichika sobbed out as he was hit with the whip again..and again..and again. At least there was no super strength put into it now, not as before anyway. Gin sounded as if he was having so much fun 'painting his back side' as he bragged to Sosuke about the honor of it. Yumichika felt the tears fall out of his eyes, honor. They said it because of him, he doubted that they wouldn't even think about it if they hadn't heard his division raving about it.

For a long time he thought that he would never escape. Yumichika began to believe that Sosuke had trapped him in here and would never let him go. The fifth seat looked up and he knew he watched Aizen's eyes flick back to his paper. He knew the game..Aizen liked to watch. He always had. But he tried anyway, he begged and pleaded but the gag wasn't removed until sometime later. By the end of it the fifth seat truely believed he would never feel pleasure again.

(**)

**Last Night**

Yumichika waddled as quickly as he could toward the tenth division. It had been so long since he had felt alone and it hurt. The tears streaked down his face and he sat on a random step. The fifth seat couldn't take it anymore, Gin couldn't be trusted and it looked as if Momo had been manipulated into submission as well. Kenny was running around the divisions and Yumichika didn't have the strength to catch him at the moment. But he could always count on Ikkaku being there. He just needed a minute to relax. His bones were heavy and his body screamed in pain off being up for so long. It had only been a few hours that he had run away, he wondered if Aizen had even noticed he was gone yet.

"Hey" a hand touched his arm lightly and he looked up to see Rangiku looking down at him with a smile. Yumichika let out a defeated sigh and turned his head to escape the humiliation of being caught in such a fragile state, adding to the fact that he hadn't even felt her coming. "We're going to find whoever did this Yumi, he's a captain. They can't just-"

"What?" he snapped in horror and looked at her in shock. Had something happened while he had been hiding? Matsumoto's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed quickly, he could see her pondering her options.

"I- I thought you knew-" Yumichika flicked his blade out at lightning speed and held it to her throat, however the lieutenant looked more sorrowful then afraid. She took a deep sigh and nodded.

"Please sit down. I'll tell you, ok" Yumichika squinted his eyes before collapsing back onto the steps and taking deep breaths to attempt to calm his heartbeat. But he knew something was happening, something was always going on.

(**)

Yumichika thread his fingers through his hair and didn't feel the hyperventilation that came over him.

"Sosuke?" he whispered in fear as all the sound in the room disappeared and all was at the moment was the heart beating in his head. It was as if he had nothing left, the only thing that had been was the man on the floor and he was no more. There on the floor was a sight Yumichika thought he would never see. In the back of his mind he had always pictured it as a good way out but had never actually expected it.

"Yumichika? Yumichika!?" the slap to his face woke him from his haze.

"Matsumoto" a heavy voice scolded and he came to looking into the radiant blue eyes of Captain Hitsugaya. "Do you remember anything, Ayasegawa?" Yumichika quirked his head to the side and blinked.

"You have _beautiful _eyes Captain Hitsugaya" he said dreamily before taking a deep breath. "Is it mascara or wonderful genes?" He asked as he reached out to touch but his hand was gently held and lowered by the captain.

"He's in shock" Histugaya said, clearly choosing to ignore the discomfort that came over him for something more professional. Though, it did not escape Rangiku that a blush had spread across his cheeks. Yumichika looked over to see Rangiku crying beside him and in his confusion he put his arm around her.

"It's okay Ranchan, no need to be so sad"

"Oh god" The lieutenant sighed. Yumichika put his fingers through her hair and his eyes blinked.

"You must have excellent conditioner. So pretty-"

"Alright, this is painful" another voice came from beside him and Yumichika felt himself being lifted up and led toward somewhere else.

"When did I get here Kaku-kun?" he asked with a goofy smile and rubbed his best friends head. For luck of course.

"Take him hom-" Yumichika yawned at the little boy looking man and wondered why everyone around him had instantly frozen. "Take him to the eleventh" he finished quietly and Ikkaku pulled Yumichika away.

"Goodbye little one!" Yumichika said merrily as he continued to fall in line with Ikkaku.

They walked silently for a while. Ikkaku looked so anxious while he seemed happy as ever. Yumichika noticed that the taller man hadn't released his arm since they had begun this journey. This continued, until the fifth seat caught sight of something spectacular. It was brilliant neon that he simply had to see himself.

"What are you doing?" his best friend said angrily and attempted to pull Yumichika the right way.

"Come on soldier!" he responded gleefully. As they approached Yumichika saw a pillar and became more excited than ever.

"You're out of it. We're going home, ok?" Ikkaku tried but it wasn't stopping the man who had a mind of his own.

"Everything will be fine Ikkaku" he smiled slightly and continued to pull his friend toward the pillar. The color was so radiant. It was calling to him, it had been so long since he had been beckoned. Now Aizen was dead and Gin was nowhere to be found, but the light was there.

"You're shit at shock, you know that? I am taking you home-"

"Home?" he laughed with a quirked eyebrow. "Who's home is that? Certainly not mine, not anymore" Ikkaku growled and stopped them short of walking up those steps. Yumichika closed his eyes, he was so close.

"No one told you to move to the fifth, you did that all on your own-"

"Ah and look where it got me right?" Ikkaku flinched back and quickly shook his head.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what is it that you are implying? We've made lives for ourselves Ikkaku, isn't that what we wanted? Isn't this all you could have asked for?" he asked in exasperation. "_You _wanted a family!"

"Yeah! It was supposed to be together!" Ikkaku shouted but halted abruptly. Brown and purple eyes clashed in anger. Yumichika couldn't help but tear up and stop his glare. _Ah! Hormones, what a horrible thing._ Ikkaku's eyes softened as well and he took his friends hand back in his own. "Adding four won't do any damage. We're always gonna be together Yumichika. How could you think we would stop that?"

"For you it'll be a breeze wont it. Just as always, everyone gets a happy ending but Yumi. I'm not meant to be this way Ikkaku. Things were supposed to be different. I was- I'm supposed to have someone"

"Stop it _Yumichika. _You know you always have us. Nothing has changed"

"Everything has changed!" The fifth seat yelled back and pushed his friend away from him. "You have a baby and a wife who loves you. Kenny has Yachiru and Yachiru loves candy so where does that leave me, huh? You want me to constantly have people around me but always feel so alone? How can you want me to go back to that!?" Ikkaku was hit by the force of the statement and he looked at his friend strangely.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we're not talking about Aizen, are we?" Yumichika's anger faded and he shook his head.

"I need to think"

"I'm not leaving you alone" the third seat growled and grabbed onto his arm and pulling him back. "What is going on? This isn't like you"

"I love you okay" Yumichika said with a smile before flash stepping up the stair.

Ikkaku watched in sorrow as his friend disappeared up the stairs. Ikkaku growled in irritation and followed his friend slowly. "This is ridiculous. You KNOW we won't leave each other. I wouldn't do that Yumichika. No matter who is here now, it'll always be us-" he finished as he got to the top of the stairs and saw nothing.

Ikkaku looked around and still couldn't spot the fifth seat. "Yumichika!?" he yelled again but it was strange, he couldn't feel Yumichika at all.

Ikkaku's heart clenched in his chest as he heard a the unmistakable sound of a strained choke. What he turned around to would be etched into his memory for the rest of time. Ikkaku didn't feel his spiritual pressure release but he assumed that because the building below his feet was shaking and the way his lungs seemed to be releasing all this aggression that it was him. He could feel a pulsing rise from his gut that escaped up his esophagus and out his mouth. He knew his zanpakto had been released but why he didn't know. There was only one thought on Ikkaku's mind.

Lifted above Ikkaku's head, pinned to a wall, was his best friend. His brother, once his everything, the man who was meant for him _forver _with no exceptions. This man had his own sword pierced through his heart high on the pillar.

"YUMICHIKA!"

**Today**

Yumichika stretched out his arms above his head and sighed contently. He felt a feather pillow in reach and pulled it to his chest to cuddle. Moving back and forth, the fifth seat attempted to find a warm body to snuggle up to but unfortunately he found none.

Yumichika's eyes opened slowly and he blinked in confusion. He rose to see white. White walls, white floors, white comforter, white vanity. Just white. The panic began to rise in his chest and he heard someone move. Snapping his head to the side, Yumichika's wide eyes met another and they both froze momentarily.

"Ayasegawa, do not be afraid. You are safe. Well, at least for now"

OK! Done. I said sooner didn't I?

Please review so that I know that people are even interested in the continuation of the story.

K thanks! -cole


End file.
